


Doncel

by Jhef505



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Doncel, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: Los Donceles, humanos hombres capaces de poder dar vidaSuelen ser descritos como personas débiles, sin carácter que necesitan de un hombre para vivir; ya que son incapaces de valerse por sí mismos.Pero los estereotipos son vencidos y la suerte juega un papelEsto incluye Mpreg
Relationships: Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

Los Donceles, humanos hombres capaces de poder dar vida

Suelen ser descritos como personas débiles, sin carácter que necesitan de un hombre para vivir; ya que son incapaces de valerse por sí mismos.

También suelen tener una serie de normas, los donceles deben:

Ser respetuosos

Ser educados

Ser sumisos

Ser delicados

No deben:

Pelear

Gritar

Insultar.

Desobedecer

****

Su apariencia suele ser bastante femenina; un cuerpo pequeño y delicado, caderas anchas, piel lisa y sin imperfecciones, manos pequeñas

***

Durante el embarazo, los donceles son iguales a cualquier mujer. Tienen antojos, cólicos, vómitos, aunque en el caso de los donceles el riesgo de aborto es mayor que en las mujeres

El parto puede producirse de dos maneras:

Cesárea y anal

****

Así eran los Donceles antes de extinguirse cuando un doncel rompió las reglas y llevo a más Donceles a una rebelión

Dejaron de ser sumisos, se revelaron contra la sociedad empezaron a desobedecer

Lamentablemente eso les llevo a todos a ser cazados por diferentes mercenarios por órdenes de los Reyes y algunos dioses

Casi todos murieron algunos sobrevivieron manteniéndose escondidos y permaneciendo en el olvido 

Jamás se volvió a saber de los Donceles solo algunos casos que pasaban desapercibidos por los altos mandos ya que a los meses eran asesinados o morían de causas naturales

Miles de años después los Donceles cambiaron volviéndose igual a su género 

Siendo como los hombres normales, dejando su apariencia predeterminada, solo tenían una diferencia tenían un útero 

Eso nos lleva a la actualidad donde las muchas cosas han cambiado y de 10000 personas una solo es un doncel 

A veces la suerte juega ese papel y la vida nos trae sorpresas 

****

"Suerte Parker" Murmura Peter pateando una lata de suponía que ese día el y Sam iba a salir del Triskelion para celebrar que regreso de su misión supersecreta y que ya no había problemas 

Ben estaba devuelta, MJ estaba bien y controla a su symbiote y Harry despertó

Todo está bien menos su cita que se canceló porque Sam tuvo que salir por órdenes de Fury 

Ahora se encontraba llendo a casa de su tía May para quedarse ahí no quería ir al Triskelion 

Suelta un grito cuando ve que sus pies no están en el suelo y alguien lo está llevando como si fuera una princesa 

Nova, su sentido arácnido no lo reconoce como amenaza eso le daba una ventaja para sorprenderlo

"Espera Nova? Que haces aquí pensé que-"

"Regrese antes que te parece si seguimos con nuestra cita que se canceló web"

"El restaurante al que iríamos ya cerró otra idea?" Peter le pregunta abrazando el cuello de su novio con el cual salía hace dos años 

"Tu eres el de los planes te dejo esto a ti"

"Plan S entonces"

"Y las demás letras"

"Se fueron al espacio y no regresaron como cierta cubeta"

"Eres un nerd araña dime dónde quieres que el trasporte Nova te lleve"

"Llavame a..." Empieza susurrarle en el oído el lugar mientras Nova sonríe para llevarlo con tranquilidad a ese lugar 

"Sostente fuerte ahora eres Peter Parker no Spiderman"

Peter solo lo ignora pero le hace caso

**Continuará....**


	2. Primer mes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los síntomas empiezan

"Estas seguro que no quieres ver un doctor, Peter estoy segura que no es el dolor por algún golpe de batalla" 

Peter tenía las manos en su abdomen abrazándolo, tenía dolores en algunas partes del cuerpo pero mayormente en su abdomen

Suelta unos quejidos de dolor

"Estoy bien tía May solo necesito descansar, lo siento se suponía que hoy pasaría el día ayudándote en vez de eso te doy más trabajo"

"Jamás digas eso hijo, ahora descansa vendré más tarde está bien" 

La tía May besa la frente de su sobrino para bajar a la sala 

"Porque mi día tan lindo termino así" Pone la almohada en su cabeza 

Ese día quería pasar tiempo con su querida tía, tener que ser Spiderman ser profesor de SHIELD, su tiempo como civil se estaba agotando a casi nada 

***

Peter había tomado un baño caliente para calmar su dolor 

Lo cual funcionó

Pero ahora tenía otro problema 

Los dolores habían disminuido pero sus pezones están sensibles por cualquier cosa 

"Porque yo tierra" 

Peter se ve en el espejo

"(Porque?! Porque están duros!)" 

Sus pezones están duros 

"Esto es molesto como lo termino" 

Se pone su camisa pero se notaba 

"Odio esto..."

No iba a salir del baño así

****

La familia Parker ya había cenado 

"Gracias por la comida tía May estaba deliciosa"

"Es un placer Peter, haz crecido mucho hijo estoy orgullosa de ti" 

"Tía May me harás llorar"

Los dos se ríen de eso 

"Tengo que ir a comprar algunos comestibles volveré pronto"

"Puedo-"

"No, Peter no puedes ayudar aún no estás bien descansa mañana puedes ir a SHIELD por hoy quédate"

"Esta bien" 

Sabía que si luchaba era perder su tiempo

***

Peter tenía más hambre así que se iba a comer las sobras de la cena 

Huele la comida y una ola de náuseas lo golpea 

Sale corriendo hasta llegar al baño donde empieza a vomitar toda su cena 

"Porque estoy-" 

Sigue vomitando 

Se arrodilla mientras se sujeta del inodoro mientras su cuerpo expulsa toda la cena de su tía y almuerzo 

"Que comí está vez?" Pregunta débilmente mientras aún vomita 

Algunos minutos después

Peter se lava la boca mientras se tira en su cama 

"(Iré mañana al Triskelion no me siento bien)"

"Tía May tenía razón"

Su teléfono suena

"Como te encuentras?" Leer el mensaje de Sam 

Le había escrito que estaba enfermo

"Terrible mañana iré al Triskelion estoy enfermo :(" 

Sigue chateando con Sam unos minutos hasta llegar a una llamada 

"No tienes que venir estrellita estaré bien te lo aseguro"

"Cada vez que dices eso significa no estoy bien y esto terminara mal"

"No es cierto, bueno no la mayoría de veces pero igual solo eh vomitado nada más con unos dólares de abdomen pero verás que mi factor curativo se encargará"

"Aún no confío en eso, mañana pasaré por ti a recogerte y ver que llegues en una pieza al Triskelion o te llevaré a nuestra casa"

"Agradezco tu preocupación pero estoy bien cariño no-"

"Iré y es lo último que diré no puedes evitarlo mañana iré por ti"

"Uhg para que me molesto está bien, pero verás que no sera necesario"

"Eso veremos mañana, descansa miel y mejórate, también te amo"

"También duerme antes que alguien te grite por no dejarlos dormir"

"Cho acaba de tirarme su almohada espera Miles también lo va hacer" 

Escucha un ruido junto a un grito que distingue como "Duérmete de una vez!"

Peter se ríe 

"Duerme bien también cariño, también te amo" 

Cuelga para irse a dormir mientras su tía May había llegado a casa 

Ella sube viéndolo dormir 

"Duerme bien Peter" Cierra la puerta con delicadeza para no despertar a su sobrino

**Continuará...**


	3. Segundo mes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter no quiere ir al médico

"Peter enserio debes ir a un médico" Sam dice ya preocupado por su pareja mientras le soba la espalda 

Habían tomado su desayuno y antes de irse a SHIELD junto como todas las mañanas Peter tuvo ganas de vomitar 

Cosa que ya estaba terminando 

"Ya estoy bien" 

Sam lo ayuda a levantarse para que se lave la boca 

"Son solos mareos no es serio"

"Eres muy terco"

"Ese soy yo, vamos cubeta o llegaremos tarde" 

Sam solo suspira saliendo del baño para empezar a bajar las escaleras mientras Peter se había quedado inmóvil en las primeros escalones

Estaba teniendo un mareo 

"Sam el mundo está dando vueltas" Su sentido arácnido empieza a sonar pero lo ignora cuando tropieza con sus propios pies

Suelta la barandilla

"De que hablas ahora Parker... Peter!" Sam lo atrapa antes que caiga al suelo 

"Peter! Peter!" 

Se habia desmayado en sus brazos

Sam lo carga con toda su fuerza para llevarlo al sofá donde lo deja 

"Hoy nos quedamos en casa"

Enciende su comunicador para informarle a SHIELD 

Ahora tenía una nueva tarea, convencer a Peter para que vaya a un médico 

"Sam" Peter murmura entre sueños 

"Tu terquedad será mi perdición" 

****

Habían pasado unos días desde ese incidente y Peter seguía igual 

Aunque habían disminuido un poco

"Tienes un poco más"

"Quieres más? Es tu segundo plato aunque lo termines vomitando"

"Tu comida es la mejor que puedo decir"

"Aún con alagos jamás me pedías otro plato aunque no me quejo que te encante mi comida"

Sam le sirve la comida mientras ve la cara de Peter que ya tenía baba 

"Se te cae la baba"

Se la limpia para empezar a comer 

"Aún no vas al médico"

Lo ignora 

"No me ignores o te aseguro que no te serviré otro plato si me lo pides"

"Creo que tendré que salir a la calle a comprar esa comida chatarra que tanto evitó"

"Jamás!....."

Peter solo se ríe Sam había caído en su trampa 

"Aún así piensa en lo que te dije"

"Si como digas Buckethead"

****

Ya había pasado una semana y Peter no le había echo caso a Sam 

Esta en su traje de Spiderman alistandose para ir a patrullar 

Hoy le tocaba patrullar con el agente Venom 

Suelta un bostezo antes de ponerse la máscara 

Le había entrado sueño, y los últimos días los estudiantes de la academia junto a sus amigos lo habían visto cansado

"Aún es temprano" Ve la hora de su reloj 

"No hará daño si solo me tomo"

Se echa en la cama que comparte con Sam

"Una siesta...." Se tumba en la cama y se queda dormido profundamente mientras sueltas pequeños ronquidos

****

El agente Venom está sentado en un techo esperando a Spiderman 

"Spiderman es buen momento para que aparezcan, Spiderman estás ahí?" 

Ya se había retrasado

Flash lo intenta llamar por su comunicador pero no responde 

"Supongo que lo tendré que hacer solo...." 

Ve a Bratroc a lo lejos 

"Al menos Bratroc me dará diversión espero" 

Se va 

***

Nova volaba así su casa que comparte con Peter 

Le había preguntado al agente Venom donde estaba ya que vino solo 

Él le dijo que jamás llegó por eso volaba ahora con rapidez 

Ve la ventana abierta de su habitación

Suspira aliviado viendo a Peter dormido con su traje y su máscara tirada en el suelo 

Cierra la ventana mientras deja su casco 

"Oye Peter cariño" 

Lo empieza a mover con delicadeza

"Peter despierta"

"Estoy despierto!" Se levanta de golpe 

"Si lo sé"

"Sam? Que haces aquí es muy temprano"

"Haz visto la hora" Señala el reloj 

"....."

"Te dormiste araña"

"Me dormir! Oh no le prometí a Flash que hoy lo acompañaría, debo disculparme"

"Mañana harás eso descansa" 

Sam lo detiene antes que haga una locura 

"Pero Sam"

"Si?" Dice sabiendo que venía 

"Creo que sí tengo que ir a ver un doctor"

"Por fin, quieres que te acompañe"

"No hace falta no será nada"

"Como quieras pero vendré apenas llegues entiendes" 

Sam besa la frente de Peter para echarse con él

"Y web"

"Si?"

"Tienes que lavarte el traje"

Peter suspira ante la risa de su novio 

"Eres el peor" 

Se voltea para abrazarlo 

"Me amas"

"Shhh quiero dormir"

**Continuará...**


	4. Tercer mes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter se entera de su condición

Ahora Peter se preguntaba si debió hacer caso a Sam y sus amigos desde el principio porque así se estaría evitando este recorrido 

Había ido a su cita médica y después de dos horas una enfermera lo estaba llevando a la parte más profunda del hospital

Traga duro pero no hay amenazas ya que su sentido arácnido no lo está alertando

Ahora se preguntaba si lo iban a isla o internar ya que no le habían dicho nada 

"La doctora le explicará todo" La enfermera habla con coordiaridad señalando la puerta 

Se va por el pasillo mientras Peter traga duro 

"(No te asustes Peter esto es normal, es normal)" 

Entra a la habitación viendo a una doctora sentada jugando con un lápiz, según su apariencia para Peter debería tener unos 28 o 33 años

La habitación tenía algunos dibujos singulares de un hombre embarazado? 

También había una máquina donde se hacen las ecografías

"Debes ser el señor Parker"

"Si ese soy yo"

"Tome asiento esto va ser difícil de asimilar pero fácil de explicar"

Peter traga duro ahora sí quisiera haberle dicho a Sam que lo acompañará 

***

"Doncel?" Pregunta Peter intrigado 

La doctora le acaba de decir que era un doncel 

Pero que era un doncel!

"Los Donceles eran leyendas, hombres capaces de dar vida empezaron a ser cazados después de una rebelión pero no sé extinguieron, de 10000 personas una solo es un doncel, en la escuela de medicina se nos instruye de esto, tú eres un doncel según los análisis"

Peter aprieta su ropa con sus manos 

"Entonces que tengo?" Pregunta claramente nervioso pero asustado 

"Al ser un doncel tienes un útero aquí" 

La doctora agarra una maqueta del sistema de los Donceles señalando las partes 

"Estos suelen desarrollarse en la juventud a la edad de los 15 años y a los 17 suele estar listo"

"(Tengo 19....)"

"Sus malestares se deben a que estás esperando un hijo, tu útero fue fecundado y ahora hay un pequeño ser creciendo dentro tuyo"

"...."

"Durante el embarazo, los donceles son iguales a cualquier mujer, tienen antojos, cólicos, vómitos, los síntomas que tienen, aunque en el caso de los donceles el riesgo de aborto es mayor que en las mujeres"

Peter mira su abdomen mientras sus labios tiemblan 

"El parto puede producirse de dos maneras, cesárea y anal"

La cara de Peter cambia a una de horror poniéndose pálido 

La doctora solo suelta una risita

"No te preocupes aunque suene descabellado esto puede pasar en este mundo muchas cosas que creemos imposibles son posibles" 

Peter piensa eso, era cierto eso 

"El parto de manera natural te dolerá como un parto normal de una mujer aunque también está la opción de la cesárea"

"Uhg"

"Según los análisis debes tener apenas unos tres meses de gestación, solo quiero decirte que debes tener cuidado los riesgos de perder al bebé son altos no debes hacer movimientos bruscos, no te estreses demasiado, si empiezas a tener dolores de cabeza severos, hinchazón de cara, brazos y piernas, salida de líquidos o sangrados por tu recto, o fiebre ven de inmediato ahora también tienes que cuidar no solo de ti si no también de un bebé"

"Entiendo...."

****

Peter tendría que ir el próximo mes de nuevo al hospital para ver que todo vaya normal 

La doctora había sido muy amables al darle unos folletos con la información necesaria además había ido a la biblioteca donde en la parte más polvorienta estaba un libre sobre los Donceles 

Había comprado ese libro 

Había llegado a casa 

"Sam?" 

Nada 

"(Debe estar en SHIELD)"

Se acerca al lugar donde había dejado su comunicador

Tenía llamadas perdidas iba a contestar pero recordó las palabras de la doctora 

El comunicador suena pero le deja en un cajón para subir a la habitación

Empieza a revisar los folletos

**** 

Peter se encontraba en el baño sentado en una esquina hablando por celular con su tía May

"Es mucha información para mí tía May no sé qué hacer o cómo decirle a Sam"

"Peter primero tranquilizate, crees poder venir mañana para que hablemos tranquilos y en calma, Peter ahora estamos hablando de una nueva vida"

"Lo sé" 

En cualquier momento se rompería a llorar

"Pase lo que pase, te voy a ayudar hijo pero no le puedes ocultar esto a Sam el también es el padre" 

"Gracias tía May necesitaba oír tus palabras"

"Estare aquí para ti hijo, descansa Peter mañana hablaremos ya"

"Si, hasta luego tía May" 

Cuelga para seguir sentado en cualquier momento Sam llegaría 

****

"Peter si no me dejas entrar romperé la puerta

"Que voy a hacer que voy a decir"

Peter estaba llorar cosa qué no hacía con frecuencia

Se levanta para abrir la puerta y salir 

"Que te dijieron en el hospital es serio"

"....."

"Peter háblame"

"...."

Peter se sienta y Sam se pone a su lado 

"Tengo miedo no te mentire"

"Quieres un abrazo?"

Solo mueve su cabeza para que Sam lo abrace 

"No quieres vomitar?"

"No es algo normal en mi estado"

"Que tienes araña"

"Soy un doncel"

"No me importa tu religión"

Peter solo se ríe poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja

"Mira esto" 

Le pasa un folleto donde estaba la información 

"Oh...."

Peter empieza a temblar

"Entonces un bebé...." 

"..."

"Oye porque lloras"

"No me dejaras?"

"No puedo escapar de esto, estoy asombrado tengo suerte"

"¿?"

"Quiero decir los dos queríamos hijos aunque en unos años solo no se cómo sentirme estoy feliz pero también asustado...." 

"Yo también" 

Los chicos se quedan sentados abrazados, consolandose mutuamente

"Webhead"

"Si Buckethead?"

"Puedo?" 

Sam señala el estómago de Peter 

"Oh, claro aunque apenas se nota" 

Sam acerca su mano para ponerla sobre el estómago levemente hinchado de Peter

Sam recuerda cuando su mamá estaba embarazada, hizo lo mismo cuando Kaelynn aún estaba ahí 

Escucha pequeño sollozos

"Lo siento te dañe o algo?!" Se empieza a alarmar

"No es eso, recordé esa vez que nos hicieron ver a la clase un vídeo sobre los abortos, fue un año antes que los conociera a SHIELD y a ustedes"

"Porque les hicieron ver eso"

"Habían muchos embarazos adolescentes en ese entonces, fue horrible ver esos pequeños cuerpos destrozados, mucha sangre, sin piernas o brazos, no quiero que le pase eso al bebé"

"Estas fuera de servicio, no serás Spiderman y no serás instructor de SHIELD"

"Sam!"

"Debemos pensar en nombres también sea niña o niño"

Y de alguna manera Sam logro animar a Peter

****

"Volveré te lo aseguro" Besa la frente de Peter para irse convertido en Nova 

Tenía que pensar

Aterriza en un edificio el más alto

Toma su celular para llamar a alguien

"Hola mamá podemos hablar es algo muy importante"

***

Se suponía que hoy irán a SHIELD la pareja pero en vez de eso Sam se quedó cuidando a Peter ya que le estaba doliendo el abdomen

Sam estaba apoyando en la cama viéndolo 

"Si te duele más podemos ir al hospital sabes" Sam menciona 

"Me lo has dicho 5 veces, es normal mi cuerpo debe estar alistandose para el pequeño o pequeña uhg"

"Estaras bien, tengo que ir a SHIELD ayudar en algunas cosas antes que Fury me mande a limpiar con un cepillo todo el Triskelion"

Peter se ríe de eso 

"Entonces quédate"

"Muy gracioso vendré después, aún le tenemos que decir a Fury sobre esto"

"Tu piensa te haré apoyo emocional desde aquí"

*****

La pareja estaba llendo a la oficina de Fury 

En el camino muchos estudiantes le preguntaron a Peter porque ya no estaban dando clases tan seguido 

Lamentablemente Peter no pudo responder ya que no quería explicar tanto además sus compañeros no estaban dándole una ventaja de explicaciones

Al llegar a la oficina

"Hola Fury" Saluda Peter ya arrepentido de haber aceptado esa idea 

"Para que me querían ver los dos"

"Tendré que darme una baja"

"Que?"

"Lo que trata de decir es que Spiderman estará fuera de servicio por licencia de maternidad....." Nova dice bajo jugando con sus dedos

"....."

"Sorpresa?" Peter mueve sus manos 

"Si los dos me están jugando una broma les aseguro que limpiarán el Triskelion por una semana"

"No es broma, Fury yo soy un doncel dime que sabes que es eso"

"Tu que crees, yo se de eso en visto sólo 2 cosas en mi vida y contigo sería el tercero tengo una doctora en un hospital, el hospital al que fuiste"

"Lo sabías?" 

"Porque crees que Nova te recomendó ese hospital"

Peter mira molesto a Nova aunque no se note por su máscara 

"Entonces estoy de baja?"

"Si, ahora lo fundamental es que tú bebé está sano y protegerte"

"Protegerme?" 

"Los Donceles aun siguen siendo muy raros y sí las personas equivocadas se entera de ti vendrá a cazarte"

"Eso no pasará me aseguraré que nada le pase" Nova dice rápidamente

"Tu Nova tienes misiones que hacer, quieres que te pague no?"

"...."

"Les recomiendo que después ustedes mismos le comenten a sus compañeros de esto"

****

"Sam" 

Peter lo había abrazado de forma cariñosa haciendo círculos en el pecho de su novio 

"Parker estoy haciendo la cena"

"Tengo hambre pero de otra cosa"

"Estoy haciendo las recetas más saludables que sé, no voy a tener sexo contigo antes de la cena"

Sam solo escucha el gemido de frustración de su novio 

"Sabías que mi apetito sexual aumenta, vamos estrellita te deseo"

Peter lo empieza a besar en el cuello 

"No voy a caer, no quiero lastimarte al bebé o a ti"

"Es menos peligroso en los hombres sabías también que es más placentero, vamos di que sí"

"Que tal si primero comes la cena y después tenemos todo el sexo que quieras"

"Echo" 

Peter le da un beso rápido para irse a sentar mientras Sam solo niega divertido 

**Continuará...**


	5. Cuarto mes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo se entera del embarazo de Peter

Peter está sentado con un tazón de frutillas comiendo mientras ve la televisión mientras su tía May y Sam cocinaban

Hoy su equipo y los Web Warriors irían a visitar a su tía y de paso les diría las noticias 

"Sam se acabaron las frutillas puedes traer más"

"Si espera unos minutos"

Peter ve una cesta de frutas que estaban algo lejos 

Utiliza sus lanzandores de telarañas para agarrar una manzana 

Se la empieza a comer mientras Sam aparecía con un tazón lleno de frutillas 

"Es así como conseguias los dulces que escondía?" 

"No puedes domar a esta araña" Peter sonríe agarrando unas frutillas para comerlas 

"Recuerda lo que te dijo la doctora Peter" Su tía May le dice saliendo de la cocina 

"Si tía May lo recuerdo por eso tengo a Sam no estrellita"

"A veces me pregunto como te soporto" 

"Cambiando de tema cada día es más grande" 

Peter menciona viendo su abdomen que ahora estaba abultado, pasa su mano por el sonriendo 

"El próximo mes te sacarás la ecografía no cariño?"

"Sí la doctora dijo que ya podríamos identificar el sexo del bebé, te enviaremos fotos tía May del ultrasonido"

"Me alegro de oír eso, haré un nuevo álbum de recuerdos"

"Te acompañaré ese día araña también quiero verlo"

"Aunque" 

"Pasa algo Peter?" Le pregunta su tía May viendo la cara de preocupación acompañada con confusión de su sobrino 

"Tengo el presentimiento que hay más de uno bebé dentro mío algo me lo dice"

"Instinto materno, sabes Peter cuando tú madre quedó embarazada los doctores dijieron que eras una chica pero tú mamá sabía que eras un niño y su instinto no se equivocó"

"Eso explica porque había ropa para niña" 

Sam se estaba aguantando la risa de imaginarse a Peter con ropa de niña 

"Quién sabe tal vez haya dos pequeños dentro tuyo"

"Dos pequeños Sam el mundo no podrá con tanto"

"Oye quién dice que no serán dos pequeños Peter, tendré que cuidar arañas" 

Los dos chicos se ríen mientras la tía May saca una foto con discreción de la escena 

Peter y Sam riendo sentado uno al lado del otro 

Se escuchan golpes en la puerta 

"Señora Parker llegamos" 

Era la voz de Flash acompaño de algunos murmullos de los demás 

"Llegaron iré a abrir, ustedes dos quédense aquí"

La tía May se va abrir

"Tienes tú celular"

"Si Web grabaré las reacciones cuando se enteren" Los dos se ríen mientras escuchan pisadas 

"Hola chicos cuanto tiempo" Saluda feliz Peter 

"Jajajaja" Sam se empieza a reír viendo las caras de incredulidad de sus compañeros hasta la tía May suelta una risita de esa situación

***

"Jamás creí que ese mito fuera cierto" Cho menciona viendo el abdomen abultado de Peter 

"Felicidades amigos" Danny felicita a la pareja, el suele darse escapadas de Kun Lu

"Me das una frutilla?" Pregunta Luke viendo a Peter 

"No son mías" Mueve el tazón mientras Flash le intenta quitar una recibiendo un manazo 

"Eso duele Peter"

Se queja Flash sobandose la mano mientras Peter le saca la lengua

"No le gusta que nadie coma sus frutillas, ni a mí me deja en vez me da un manazo" Sam menciona recordando cuando intento quitarle una frutilla

"Me das una por favor Peter?" Miles le pregunta poniendo cara de niño bueno

"Ten Miles al menos tú si pides a comparación de otros" 

"Yo también pregunté"

"Lo siento Luke pero Miles es un caso singular"

Miles se come la frutilla triunfante viendo a Flash y Sam 

"Peter-"

"No a los dos"

Los demás se ríe de eso 

"Pasa algo Ben?" Pregunta tía May viendo la cara pensativa de Ben

"Soy el clon de Peter así que eso me convierte en doncel?"

"Las probabilidades de eso son del 100%" 

"..."

"Ignora a Amadeus"

Peter sigue comiendo sus frutillas mientras ve la mirada silencia pero mortal de Ben hacia Amadeus

"Y ya pensaron en nombres?" Pregunta Ava comiendo una manzana para cambiar de tema 

"Primero queremos saber el género" Sam dice aún intentando robar una frutilla sin éxito

"El próximo mes sabremos si es un niño o una niña y si hay más de uno"

"Ya pensaron en los padrinos"

Y así Danny desató el caos silencio entre los chicos mientras la tía May traía la comida 

"Yo elegiré a la madrina y Sam al padrino"

"Qué? Porque yo la parte más difícil"

"Tú eres él que los lleva dentro"

"..." 

"Eso pensé"

"Y como reaccionaron MJ y Harry, Peter?" Pregunta tía May

"Muy chistoso debieron verlo"

Ahora Sam imaginaba que Flash y Harry eran las opciones más obvias de padrino 

***

Sam se encontraba leyendo el folleto que le dio Peter

Actualmente se encontraba con los guardianes de la galaxia en una misión y para matar el tiempo estaba leyendo 

"(Peter se enojaría conmigo si nombró a Rocket de padrino?)" Empieza a pensar en las posibilidades y en todas no terminaba bien 

Debía ser alguien de la tierra

"Hey Nova que lees?" Pregunta Star Lord acercandose

"Un folleto"

"Sobre que"

"Uhg bueno"

"Tiene sus ver algo con ese chico araña no, el que te dejo ir a regañadientas" Rocket dice intentando quitarle el folleto

"Yo soy Groot"

"Si tiene que ver con eso pero es complicado de explicar"

"Que es un doncel?" Pregunta Gamora que le había quitado el folleto 

"Esto tardará....."

**Continuará...**


	6. Quinto mes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El presentimiento de Peter es cierto, lamentablemente algo pasa

"Es increíble que la doctora sea un agente de SHIELD" Menciona Peter mientras caminaba por el pasillo acompañado por Sam 

"Es Fury debimos esperarlo, estas nervioso?"

"Algo pero por fin podremos saber si es un niño o una niña, estoy seguro que son dos"

"Ya veremos qué dice la doctora"

****

"Felicidades a ambos es una niña"

"Vez Peter es sólo una"

"Estaba seguro que eran dos" Murmura algo frustrado por fallar en su predición 

"Tu bebé está muy sana no veo ninguna anomaria o malformaciones algunas, en este mes ya debe estar cambiando de posición no te alarmes si sientes pequeños dolores, si hay sangrado venga de inmediato"

"Entendido"

****

"Es muy bonita" Menciona Sam viendo la foto del ultrasonido mientras Peter se sentaba en el sofá

"Aún sigo pensando que son dos, hay veces que uno tapa al otro"

"Tal vez quién sabe, y te gusta la ropa que te compre"

"Lo admito tienes buen gusto en la moda" 

La ropa que normalmente usaba Peter ya le quedaba apretada y le dificultaba cuando tenía que ir al baño 

Así que Sam le compro ropa mas suelta, con diseños del espacio como estrellas o planetas 

"Parece que triple J tienes pocas opciones de que hablar" Peter menciona divertido prendiendo la televisión

"Sin Spiderman pocos ven el canal, además que haces viéndolo?"

"Me aburro y tú no deberías hacer misiones"

"Pedí el día libre"

"Puedes darme unos masajes entonces, me duele la espalda"

"Debe ser por el nuevo peso"

"Mas te vale que no me hayas llamado gordo Sam Alexander"

****

"Tu papá es un amante del espacio pequeña, no para de contarme sus historias antes de dormía tendré que ver que no te ponga un nombre del espacio o de extraterrestres no quiero que te confundan"

"Le estás hablando Parker?" Sam dice divertido viendo a su pareja hablarle al lugar donde está su bebé 

"Y después dices que soy yo el que no lee todo, en el folleto dice que el quinto mes el bebé puede escuchar"

"Entonces puede escuchar que este webhead y mini webhead ya escuchan"

"Mini webhead? Prefiero mini Buckethead"

"Entonces uhg bebé soy tu papá" 

Peter solo se ríe mientras ve a Sam hacer muecas

"Ya pensaste en nombres?"

"Algunos-"

"Nada de nombres alienígenas"

"Oye no son tan malos"

"Ya le prometí al bebé que no tendría nombre de otro planeta"

"Le quitas lo divertido a la vida entonces María, Zoe, Mariko, Julia, Annie-"

"Uff" 

"Pasa algo Peter?" Pregunta alarmado Sam 

"Repite el nombre"

"Annie?" 

Peter agarra con rapidez la mano de Sam para ponerla en su abdomen abultado 

Sam abre los ojos de la impresión

"Acaba de patear?" 

"Sí, y algo me dice que se llamará Annie uff, creo que mejor no digamos eso ya me está doliendo"

"Entonces ya tenemos el nombre eh ya no pates bebé estás lastimando a mamá"

Peter empieza a estirar la cara de Sam 

"No me digas así Sammy" 

Sigue jugando con la cara de su pareja divertido viendo la cara de sufrimiento que tenía

****

Sam tenía el presentimiento que algo malo pasaría 

Algo muy malo y Peter también lo sentía 

Actualmente la pareja se encontraba en un viaje de compras 

"Sentido arácnido Sam" 

"Maldición, vámonos" 

Se escuchan disparos, había una balacera entre dos mandos de mafia de villanos 

La pareja estaba detrás unos estantes 

Sam ve una puerta no era una salida pero estaría salvo Peter 

"Shhhs" 

Se empiezan a mover mientras las balas iban en otra dirección

Abre la puerta con sigilo aunque las balas perdidas aumentaban

"Quedate aquí volveré, mantente a salvo" 

Sam besa a Peter mientras se pone su casco que había escondido en su bolsa 

"Ve con cuidado"

****

Peter ya no escuchaba balas solo gritos de me rindo 

Estaba a salvo 

Iba a irse cuando su sentido arácnido empieza a sumbar con fuerza 

Voltea pero nada hasta que 

La puerta se abre de golpe golpeándolo en el abdomen

Se cae sentado sintiendo mucho dolor mientras empieza a sollozar 

El ladrón sale corriendo

"No por favor no" Empieza a murmurar agarrándose el abdomen hasta que baja su mano y ve un líquido rojo

"Sam! SAM!" Peter grita alarmado viendo sangre 

Estaba sangrando y mucho 

Nova aparece viéndolo mientras su cambia a una de horror

****

Sam estaba sentado esperando noticias de Peter mientras la tía May lo estaba calmando aunque ella también estaba preocupada 

"Señor Alexander y señora Parker?" 

Eran las dos únicas personas en ese pasillo que se encontraba en lo más profundo del hospital

Los dos levantan la mirada 

La misma doctora que atendía a Peter tenía una cara de pena 

"Lamento infórmale que el joven Parker perdió a uno de sus bebés"

"Qué?" La voz de incredulidad de Sam lo decía todo 

"Me equivoque cuando sacaron el ultrasonido, eran dos bebés iban a tener mellizos, ese golpe provocó un aborto espontáneo de uno de los mellizos, aún está vivo uno el otro gracias al ADN singular de Peter, al otro lamentablemente no lo pudimos salvar, lo siento mucho"

"...."

****

"Sam, tía May? Que paso?"

Peter ve la cara de Sam y su tía 

Los dos habían estado llorando eso alarma a Peter 

"Que le pasó a mí bebé que le pasó?" Pregunta alarmandose viendo que tenía un tubo contentado a su brazo 

Cuando se intenta sentar siente un fuerte dolor en sus partes bajas 

"No hagas eso araña....." 

"Peter hay algo que debes saber" 

"Tía May, Sam me están asustando"

Sam se acerca para abrazarlo con delicadeza mientras su tía May le dice la noticia 

Peter suelta un grito mientras rompe a llorar

Su instinto no le falló, jamás le falla en vez

Él sí, él fue el que falló 

Él le falló a su bebé y ahora solo tenía uno

**Continuará...**


	7. Sexto mes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....

"Peter" 

Sam ve a su pareja la cual estaba sentada en la mecedora en el cuarto que había preparado con ayuda de sus amigos para la pequeña Annie 

Nadie había mencionado el tema de la perdida, Peter se tuvo que quedar internado por una semana para ver qué nada malo pasará con ambos

Peter solo veía la ventana con una expresión neutral mientras tarareaba la canción de cuna mamá te va a buscar un ruiseñor

Sam suspira acercandose a él

Antes que toque el hombro de Peter este empieza a cantar bajo 

"Duerme, pequeño, no tengas temor

Mamá te va a buscar un ruiseñor  
Si tu canto no suena placentero  
Mamá te comprará un sonajero" 

Sam solo ve como empieza a sobar su abdomen

"Y si el sonajero no suena bien

Mamá te mecerá en un vaivén  
Y si te cansas del achuchón  
Mamá te va a buscar un acordeón"

Sam lo abraza por detrás poniendo su cabeza en su cuello 

"Cuando el acordeón ya no se escuche

Papá te traerá un perrito de peluche  
Y si el perrito no sabe ladrar  
Un carro y chupete, papá te va a comprar" 

También empieza a cantar 

"Y si no quieres el carro ni el chupete

Papá te va a traer un lindo juguete  
Duerme, pequeño, no tengas temor  
Que mamá te canta una nana con amor" 

Los dos terminan de cantar 

"Lo siento lo siento" Se disculpa Sam 

El sabía que era su culpa si no hubiera llevado a Peter a esa tienda, si no lo hubiera dejado en esa habitación, si no hubiera insistido en ir a caminar 

Peter empieza a llorar con Sam 

"Lo siento lo siento" También se empieza a disculpar Peter 

El no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir aún con sus poderes

****

Después de pasar unos días más 

Peter lentamente se estaba recuperando 

"Vamos Peter solo falta unos metros"

"Porque tengo que hacer esto" Él se queja siguiéndole el paso a Sam 

Los dos estaban haciendo ejercicios 

"Ya estamos en la entrada solo unos metros más" 

"Estoy cansado Buckethead, cuando lleguemos me preparas un delicioso-" 

"Te prepare tus extraños antojos pero terminemos esto"

Peter empieza a mencionar lo que quiere mientras la cara de Sam cambia a una de asco preguntadose si su hija también tendría esos extraños gustos 

***

"Oye Peter sabías que- que estás haciendo" 

"Sam no me mires!"

Peter le tira una almohada pero la había Sam esquivado

"Que haces araña"

"Esto empezó a pasar hace unos minutos" 

Peter tenía las mejillas rojas mientras sus manos estaban en sus pezones

"Sabes que es normal que te toques por bueno ya lo sabes" 

"No es eso es bueno" 

Sam se percata de lo que quería decir Peter 

De sus pezones estaba saliendo un líquido blanco....

"Sam que estás haciendo" 

Se había acercando de manera rápida a los pezones donde empieza a succionar 

"Es leche" Menciona limpiándose la boca

"Lo sé genio que creías que era"

"Solo quería probar el sabor"

"Eres lo peor" 

Los dos se ríen 

"El próximo mes los chicos dicen que enviaran los regalos"

"Hablando de eso, ya elegiste al padrino MJ acepto ser la madrina de Annie uff"

Sam se ríe viendo la cara de Peter 

"No aún no estoy entre Harry o Flash"

"Debes elegir antes que nazca tienes tres meses si es que ella no decide salir antes"

"No te preocupes tendré al padrino espero"

**Continuará...**


	8. Séptimo mes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pesadillas y regalos

Peter estaba dando a luz antes de tiempo

"Vamos cariño se que puedes" Sam estaba a su costado dándole apoyo mientras Peter agarra su mano 

"Ya veo la cabeza puja" Le dice la doctora 

Peter grita fuerte 

Silencio

"Porque mi bebé no llora? Que pasa?" Pregunta alarmado Peter por no escuchar el llanto de su bebé 

"Nació muerta"

"Qué?!" 

La doctora muestra el cuerpecito muerto de la pequeña bebé la cual estaba helada y pálida 

Sam solo estaba callado 

"Esto es tu culpa" Sam dice furioso 

"Es tu culpa" Dice la doctora viendo a Peter

"Es mi culpa" Dice Peter llorando escuchando a Sam y la doctora repitiendo la frase

Peter empieza a llorar más fuerte mientras las voces aumentan mientras ve el cuerpo de su bebé 

Su bebé muerto 

"ES TU CULPA!"

"No!" Grita Peter despertando sudando y llorando 

"Qué qué pasó quién ataca!" Grita Sam saltando de la cama poniendo el casco al revés pero lo voltea para activar el poder Nova 

"Una pesadilla una honrrenda pesadilla" Dice entre llanto Peter 

"Volviste a soñar con Nick Fury con tutú?"

"No fue peor"

"Oh es solo eso.... Lo siento" Se quita el casco para abrazar a Peter 

"Quieres hablar de eso"

"Nuestra bebé estaba dando a luz, ella nació muerta tú y la doctora me echaban la culpa, yo también lo hacía que pasa si-" 

Sam pone un dedo en los labios de Peter mientras limpia las lágrimas 

"No pienses eso hemos pasado cosas peores, podremos con esto" 

"Gracias cubeta"

****

"Guo son muchos" 

"Demasiados diría yo" 

En la sala había muchas cajas de regalos para la pequeña de sus compañeros, los guardianes de la galaxia y hasta de los Vengadores

"Quién de los chicos habrá corrido el chisme los voy a matar"

Sam solo traga duro le echaría la culpa a Flash 

"Oye mira hasta Nick nos regalo algo"

Peter señala una caja con envoltura del logo de SHIELD

"Entonces cuales abrimos primero" Pregunta Sam viendo los diferentes regalos

"Los de los guardianes de la galaxia"

"Ahhh sabía que te agradarian tanto como a mi"

"Quiero saber que nos podemos quedar y que se va al ático para jamás utilizar"

"Oh vamos no será nada peligroso"

Peter se cruza de brazos 

"Ok puede que sí se un poco peligroso"

"No pienso permitir que nuestro bebé termine con un chupón de alienígenas o un sonajero que disparé un rayo láser"

"O rayos de luz, ok entendí el punto muy peligroso y no quiero estar reparando a cada rato nuestra casa"

"Eso por chismoso"

"Tú lo sabías..."

"Flash me lo dijo"

"Harry será el padrino de Annie ya lo decide"

"Muy bien ahora déjame abrir este..." 

Rompe el papel de regalo y saca una pistola 

"Déjame adivinar Rocket y Groot no saben elegir regalos para bebés humanos"

"Es mejor del que Draxx" Sam le enseña un hacha grande 

"Esto va al ático"

"Por favor dime qué al menos el regalo de Star Lord es el más normal el es humano"

"Son peluches de él y gamora, eso explica porque vinieron a la tierra"

Peter suspira aliviado al menos ese regalo si lo podía tener Annie

"Siguen los vengadores, sobre eso los de Iron Man están en la cocina"

"Debí de haberlo esperado soy su interno incluso me tomo como pupilo" 

"Oye es una colección completa de peluches de los Vengadores y nuestro equipo con los Web Warriors" 

Sam dice asombrado viendo la gran caja cortesía de Iron Man

Debian haberlo esperado

"Creo que tendremos que utilizar también el ático para los regalos"

"Te apoyo araña"

**Continuará...**


	9. Octavo mes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visita

Peter suspira por décima vez 

No podía dormir 

Mientras Sam dormía en un colchón en el suelo ya que la noche anterior Peter lo había botado de la cama por accidente 

Así que ahora dormía en el suelo 

"No puedes dormir?" Pregunta Sam bostezando

"Le dio hipo"

"Uh?

"Le dio hipo a Annie y no puedo dormir"

"Vamos bebé deja de tener hipo para que mamá y papá duerman"

Peter le tira una almohada a Sam mientras está cae al suelo riendo 

"Eres lo peor ahora duérmete gritaré si algo pasa"

"Sueña con arañas, cariño"

"Y tu con extraterrestres, cielo"

****

"Hola mamá, saluda Peter"

"Hola señora Alexander"

La familia de Sam le había echo una videollamada

"Peter es verdad que seré tía?" pregunta entusiasmada una Kaelynn de 6 años 

"Si en un mes debería nacer la pequeña Annie"

"Sera una niña sí!" Grita feliz Kaelynn mientras Eva Alexander se ríe 

"Entonces tendré una nieta, gracias Peter por cuidar de mi hijo" 

"Se cuidarme solo y es al revés yo soy el que cuida a este descuidado"

"Eso no dijiste cuando te salve de caer de las escaleras ese día que estuvimos en tu casa" Peter menciona sonriendo 

"Oye yo también te salve"

"Estabas en mi estado estrellita"

"No pero aún así"

"Es bueno ver el progreso de los dos, Kaelynn y yo algunos de estos días iremos a visitar hijo, Peter"

"Si así podré conocer a mi sobrina también enviamos un regalo mamá y yo lo escogimos juntas" 

"Si llego esta mañana, lo pondremos encima de la cuna que armó Sam"

Eva y Kaelynn le habían regalo a la pareja un movil para ponerla en la cuna de Annie

Tenia figuras del espacio como estrellas y lunas pero también algunos superhéroes

****

Peter empieza a tararear la canción de cuna mientras estaba en la mecedora

Cada día estaba más cerca de tener a su pequeño milagro en sus brazos 

"Te gusta mucha esa canción no" Menciona Sam entrando al cuarto 

El cual tenía decoraciones relacionados al espacio y dibujos de telarañas 

"Mi tía May y tío Ben me lo solían cantar cuando era un pequeño niño, me ayudaba a dormir"

"Se la cantaremos mucho no"

"Tenlo seguro mi voz es hermosa"

"El musical de la escuela lo demostrastes tiene buena voz y no solo para cantar araña"

"A veces me pregunto cómo logras matar tan lindos momentos, además el próximo mes ya nacerá"

"Crees que será el día que nos dio la doctora?" Pregunta Sam acariciando el lugar donde se encontraban su bebé 

"Tal vez ella es la que manda ahora no Annie"

"Solo no causes muchos problemas papá ya los tiene con las misiones y tener que atender a esta araña"

"Tienes suerte que no ponga huevos como una araña normal"

"Tendríamos demasiados hijos de una"

"O que haya echo una telaraña, aunque cuando nazca haré mi telaraña para que los dos jueguemos"

"Algo me dice que tendré que limpiar muy seguido el cuarto de Annie"

"Que esperabas cubeta ahora tendrás dos arañas y algún día tal vez más"

Peter suspira con nostalgia 

Extrañaba a su otra arañita 

"Me pregunto cómo sería nuestra otra pequeña"

"Tranquilo ya tendremos otra oportunidad" 

Sam besa a Peter para calmarlo mientras Peter sigue tarareando junto a Sam la canción de mamá te buscará un ruiseñor

**Continuará...**


	10. Noveno mes y nacimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nacimiento

"Sam"

"Que paso?" Dice alarmado

"Tranquilo aún no, me dio un calambre"

"Quieres un plátano no"

"Por favor"

"Ahora lo traigo" 

Sam bosteza saliendo de la sala de invitados donde ahora dormía junto a Peter 

Ahora que se encontraba en su último mes, Peter no se podía exigir mucho a nivel físico, había cosas que ya no podía hacer solo necesitando ayuda

Y Sam había pedido descanso para no despegarse de Peter por si algo pasaba 

****

"No hay nada interesante en la televisión"

"Ya está el almuerzo, ayuda?" 

Sam extiende la mano para ayudar a Peter a levantarse el cual se tambalea 

"Pasa algo Peter?" 

Sam ve que se había puesto pálido mientras su sonrisa temblaba 

"Sam mira abajo"

Obedece viendo que había líquido en el suelo 

Levanta la mirada analizando la cara de su pareja 

"Parece que estás a punto de dar a luz"

"¡Porque lo estoy idiota!" Grita para ver cómo la cara de Sam cambia rápidamente de pánico 

Peter le mete una cachetada 

"Cálmate y trae las cosas"

****

Hospital 

"Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos" Dice jadeando MJ junto a Harry 

"Cuanto tiempo llevan ahí dentro?" Pregunta Harry a la tía May la cual estaba sentada esperando 

"Casi 7 horas, es más complicado el parto"

Los dos héroes se sientan 

"Los demás mandan su apoyo, Nick no los quiso dejar venir" Comenta MJ 

"Es mejor así, harían un escándalo" 

Aunque se escuchaban gritos de Peter 

*****

Peter aprieta la mano de Sam

"Es la última vez que te dejo correr dentro" 

Sam solo se sonroja de la vergüenza mientras Peter apretaba su mano 

"Unos empujones más" 

Los doctores que habían enviado SHIELD lo estaban atendiendo 

"Ya veo la cabeza puja más fuerte"

Peter suelta unos fuertes gritos mientras a los minutos se empieza a escuchar un fuerte llanto 

"Felicidades es una niña y muy sana, quieres cargarla?" Pregunta la doctora extendiendo a la bebé a Sam 

Antes que la carge Peter habla 

"No di a luz después de siete horas de trabajo de parto para que tú las sostuvieras primero" 

"Creo que Peter tiene otra idea"

La doctora suelta una risita entregándole el bebé a Peter 

"Es tan pequeña" Dice casi en un susurro Peter mientras la ve moverse y empieza a llorar

Había nacido sana, viva y muy saludable 

Sus pesadillas no se volvieron realidad y está muy feliz por eso

"Tiene tu nariz" Sam menciona viendo después de tanto tiempo y un susto de vida a su pequeña 

Se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar 

"Annie Alexander Parker bienvenida a la familia" 

"Entonces ese es el nombre, quieres cortar el cordón umbilical?" Pregunta la doctora viendo a Sam

"Esta bien" Sam dice nervioso 

****

"Como te sientes Peter?" Le pregunta su tía May

Después de unas horas dejaron pasar a las visitas 

"Me duele todo el cuerpo pero valió la pena por fin la podré cargar entre mis brazos"

"Tiene el color de cabello de Sam" Menciona Harry viendo a su hijada dormir en una cuna 

La pequeña Annie se empieza a mover mientras abre su boquita 

"Es tan tierna" Dice MJ viendo cómo empezaba a abrir sus ojitos los cuales eran de color verde 

"Tienen mis ojos" Sam sonríe viendo a su hija la cual solo bostezaba

"Te dije que se parecería más a ti, ahora Flash y Cho me deben 10 dólares" 

Su tía May se ríe de eso 

"Estoy muy feliz por los dos, felicidades ahora ya son padres"

Sam extiende su dedo y Annie lo toma 

"Oye Peter gracias"

"Porque?" 

"Por darme una familia" dice sin verlo mientras ve Annie tranquila sujetando su dedo 

Peter solo sonríe 

Este era el comienzo de una nueva etapa para los dos héroes 

**Continuará...**


	11. 1 mes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una nueva etapa comienza

Casa se Peter y Sam junto a su hija 

Habitación de Annie 

Se escucha un llanto el cual se va calmando

"Es tan tierna" Menciona Peter meciendo a su hija la cual se empezaba a calmar después de minutos de llanto

"Lo sería más si no nos levantará en la madrugada" Menciona Sam bostezando

Es de madrugada y la pareja se había levantado por un llanto

Era el turno de Peter y había arrastrado a Sam

"Apenas tiene un mes Sammy aún se está acostumbrado no arañita" 

Peter sonríe viendo a su pequeña hija de un mes de nacida cerrar sus ojitos verdes mientras bosteza 

"Por fin se está durmiendo" Susurra Peter mientras Sam talarea la canción de cuna que suele cantar Peter 

Él hace lo mismo para dormir a su pequeña

Con delicadeza Peter deja a Annie en la cuna esperando para ver si despierta pero nada se había quedado dormida por fin en su cuna 

"Vamos araña ya se durmió"

Sam toma la mano de Peter para sacarlo sin hacer ruido 

Cierra la puerta con delicadeza para hacer el menor ruido posible 

****

Mañana siguiente

"Ten cuidado Peter" Sam advierte ayudando a Peter a bajar las escaleras, él cual lleva a Annie en su brazos

"Lo sé cubeta todas las mañanas me lo repites"

"Y lo seguiré haciendo" 

Peter solía pasear por la casa junto a Annie para que se vaya familiarizando con su ambiente donde viviría

Se escucha un llanto 

"Que tiene esta vez? No huele a podrido así que no es el pañal" Pregunta Sam viendo cómo lloraba más fuerte su pequeña 

"Se acaba de despertar, debe tener hambre"

"Aún lo produces? Ya sabes esa cosa" Menciona avergonzado Sam 

"Si aún lo hago iré a sentarme, tengo que alimentar a esta pequeña araña"

"Araña espacial, ya sabes yo tengo poderes del espacio y tú de araña nuestra pequeña es una araña espacial"

Peter se ríe de eso 

"Muy bien entonces voy a alimentar a esta araña espacial, ya Annie no llores papi te dará de comer mientras papá le me da mi desayuno"

****

Sam le pone a Peter un trapo en el hombro mientras pone la cabeza de Annie en ese lugar para darle palmaditas con delicadeza para que pueda eructar después de haberla alimentando 

"Vamos Annie eructar cariño" Sam dice con dulzura cerca de Peter hasta que escucha el pequeño eructo del bebé 

"Por favor por favor que no lo haya devuelto" Empieza a murmurar Peter mientras Sam a fijaba 

Sam suspira viendo que el trapo al menos había servido, la primeras veces que paso las camisas de Peter habían terminado sucias

"Sí, devolvió un poco de tu leche Pet" 

"Uhg" 

"Tranquilo es normal según la doctora, también consulte con mi mamá es normal" 

Sam limpia con delicadeza la boca de su hija para que Peter la nueva y pueda quitar el trapo 

"Listo esto va a lavar" Sam dice con algo de asco mientras se va 

"Ya tienes sueño princesita?" Pregunta Peter sonriendo viendo cómo Annie bosteza para cerrar sus ojitos 

Él la empieza a mecer para subir por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaba la mecedora

Empieza cantar la canción de cuna que tanto ama durmiendo a Annie 

La deja con delicadeza en su cuna para ver el móvil y luego a la pequeña 

"Tendrás poderes cariño? No quiero que eso pase pero con poderes o no te quiero mucho hija"

"Aún crees que los manifieste?" Sam pregunta entrando poniéndose al otro lado de la cuna viendo a su hija durmiendo tapada con la manta que tenía temática de Spiderman 

"Tal vez solo no quiero que entre al mundo de los superhéroes es muy peligroso"

"Ella tiene a dos papas muy fuertes que la van a cuidar y la van a proteger, le enseñaremos a defenderse" 

"Sam"

"Cuando esté lista me refiero a eso, no antes mamá me mataría por hacerle eso a su nieta favorita"

"Es su única nieta, tampoco olvides a tía May y a mí" 

"Mientras tanto disfrutemos de estos momentos" 

"Cuando maduraste Sam Alexander" 

"Cuando me enteré que sería padre Peter Parker"

La pareja ve unos minutos más a su hija antes de irse a descansar

**Continuará...**


	12. 2 meses

"Todavía no ha llorado" Susurra Sam a Peter

"No parece que encontró algo interesante en su móvil" También susurra 

La pareja está en el cuarto de su bebé viéndola 

Mientras ella veía su móvil dando una sonrisita que se convirtió en risitas pequeñas 

Eso derritió el corazón de ambos padres de felicidad 

"Parece que nuestra hija saco tu adoración por el espacio" Peter dice sonriendo viendo a su hija de ya dos meses reírse mientras veía con atención su móvil 

"El espacio es asombroso y magnífico incluso sin saberlo Annie ya lo reconoce, ahora seremos dos contra uno prepárate para perder discusiones en el futuro, cariño" Sam dice en tono juguetón

"Ya veremos quién gana las discusiones no olvides que esta araña sabe sus trucos" 

"Y Annie también"

Sam menciona ya que su hija había comenzado a llorar

Se había percatado de la presencia de sus padres los cuales no le prestaban atención a ella si no a su conversación

Sam se acerca a la cuna para carga con cuidado mientras ella deja de llorar y ver el rostro de su padre

Ella se ríe 

"Sacaste acaso el lado loco de papi, espero que no seas una rebelde Annie"

Ella solo se ríe 

"Se está riendo de ti estrellita"

Peter se ríe viendo a Sam hacer caras para hacer reír a Annie lo cual funciona, Peter hace lo mismo 

***

Sam estaba cuidado a Annie mientras está solo veía todo a su alrededor con mucha curiosidad

En este mes su visión había mejorado mucho más de lo de un bebé normal 

Peter mencionó que pudo ser gracias a sus poderes de araña, tal vez Annie los desarrolle a muy temprana edad 

Sam empieza a olor algo 

Un olor horrible y asqueroso 

Con miedo se acerca a la retaguardia de su hija para alejarse rápidamente con cara de asco

"Peter, Annie necesita un cambio de pañal urgente"

"Hazlo tú yo estoy bañandome!" 

"Espero que esta bomba apestosa no sea lo que creo que es Annie"

Sam solo escucha las risas de su hija mientras saca un pañal que tenía cerca junto a las toallitas húmedas

"Oh Peter con que la alimentas esto apesta mucho"

Mientras Sam pone cara de asco para sacar el pañal sucio y votarlo a la basura que estaba cerca del lugar donde la cambiaba

"Y listo esta arañita espacial está limpia y con buen olor"

"Antes de la cena me ayudarás a darle un baño" Peter dice secándose el cabello saliendo vestido 

"Así esta estrella tendrá un buen sueño y no despertará a papá y papi mientras duermen"

Sam carga a su hija con cuidado

"Me gusta su cabello" Menciona Peter agarrando los cabellos lacios de color negro de su hija viendo sus ojitos verdes 

"Saco mi color pero saco tu estilo de cabello, es una combinación perfecta de los dos"

"Sí ahora dámela tengo que llevarla a su cuna" 

"Yo la llevaré tu descansa puedo con ella"

"Estas seguro que puedes?"

"También soy maduro incluso más que tú y si necesito ayuda te llamaré aunque dudó que eso pase"

"Esta bien ten cuidado"

"Verás que le encantaran mis historias del espacio y como salve la galaxia"

"Aunque no te entienda estoy seguro que se dormirá"

"Solo estás celoso que ya no seas tú a quien le cuentes esas historias"

"Sí como digas"

Solo se escucha unos bostezos mientras Annie cerraba los ojos y peter se reía bajo 

Tenía razón después de todo

**Continuará....**


	13. 3 meses

Ahora Peter se preguntaba si debió hacer caso a Sam y sus amigos desde el principio porque así se estaría evitando este recorrido 

Había ido a su cita médica y después de dos horas una enfermera lo estaba llevando a la parte más profunda del hospital

Traga duro pero no hay amenazas ya que su sentido arácnido no lo está alertando

Ahora se preguntaba si lo iban a isla o internar ya que no le habían dicho nada 

"La doctora le explicará todo" La enfermera habla con coordiaridad señalando la puerta 

Se va por el pasillo mientras Peter traga duro 

"(No te asustes Peter esto es normal, es normal)" 

Entra a la habitación viendo a una doctora sentada jugando con un lápiz, según su apariencia para Peter debería tener unos 28 o 33 años

La habitación tenía algunos dibujos singulares de un hombre embarazado? 

También había una máquina donde se hacen las ecografías

"Debes ser el señor Parker"

"Si ese soy yo"

"Tome asiento esto va ser difícil de asimilar pero fácil de explicar"

Peter traga duro ahora sí quisiera haberle dicho a Sam que lo acompañará 

***

"Doncel?" Pregunta Peter intrigado 

La doctora le acaba de decir que era un doncel 

Pero que era un doncel!

"Los Donceles eran leyendas, hombres capaces de dar vida empezaron a ser cazados después de una rebelión pero no sé extinguieron, de 10000 personas una solo es un doncel, en la escuela de medicina se nos instruye de esto, tú eres un doncel según los análisis"

Peter aprieta su ropa con sus manos 

"Entonces que tengo?" Pregunta claramente nervioso pero asustado 

"Al ser un doncel tienes un útero aquí" 

La doctora agarra una maqueta del sistema de los Donceles señalando las partes 

"Estos suelen desarrollarse en la juventud a la edad de los 15 años y a los 17 suele estar listo"

"(Tengo 19....)"

"Sus malestares se deben a que estás esperando un hijo, tu útero fue fecundado y ahora hay un pequeño ser creciendo dentro tuyo"

"...."

"Durante el embarazo, los donceles son iguales a cualquier mujer, tienen antojos, cólicos, vómitos, los síntomas que tienen, aunque en el caso de los donceles el riesgo de aborto es mayor que en las mujeres"

Peter mira su abdomen mientras sus labios tiemblan 

"El parto puede producirse de dos maneras, cesárea y anal"

La cara de Peter cambia a una de horror poniéndose pálido 

La doctora solo suelta una risita

"No te preocupes aunque suene descabellado esto puede pasar en este mundo muchas cosas que creemos imposibles son posibles" 

Peter piensa eso, era cierto eso 

"El parto de manera natural te dolerá como un parto normal de una mujer aunque también está la opción de la cesárea"

"Uhg"

"Según los análisis debes tener apenas unos tres meses de gestación, solo quiero decirte que debes tener cuidado los riesgos de perder al bebé son altos no debes hacer movimientos bruscos, no te estreses demasiado, si empiezas a tener dolores de cabeza severos, hinchazón de cara, brazos y piernas, salida de líquidos o sangrados por tu recto, o fiebre ven de inmediato ahora también tienes que cuidar no solo de ti si no también de un bebé"

"Entiendo...."

****

Peter tendría que ir el próximo mes de nuevo al hospital para ver que todo vaya normal 

La doctora había sido muy amables al darle unos folletos con la información necesaria además había ido a la biblioteca donde en la parte más polvorienta estaba un libre sobre los Donceles 

Había comprado ese libro 

Había llegado a casa 

"Sam?" 

Nada 

"(Debe estar en SHIELD)"

Se acerca al lugar donde había dejado su comunicador

Tenía llamadas perdidas iba a contestar pero recordó las palabras de la doctora 

El comunicador suena pero le deja en un cajón para subir a la habitación

Empieza a revisar los folletos

**** 

Peter se encontraba en el baño sentado en una esquina hablando por celular con su tía May

"Es mucha información para mí tía May no sé qué hacer o cómo decirle a Sam"

"Peter primero tranquilizate, crees poder venir mañana para que hablemos tranquilos y en calma, Peter ahora estamos hablando de una nueva vida"

"Lo sé" 

En cualquier momento se rompería a llorar

"Pase lo que pase, te voy a ayudar hijo pero no le puedes ocultar esto a Sam el también es el padre" 

"Gracias tía May necesitaba oír tus palabras"

"Estare aquí para ti hijo, descansa Peter mañana hablaremos ya"

"Si, hasta luego tía May" 

Cuelga para seguir sentado en cualquier momento Sam llegaría 

****

"Peter si no me dejas entrar romperé la puerta

"Que voy a hacer que voy a decir"

Peter estaba llorar cosa qué no hacía con frecuencia

Se levanta para abrir la puerta y salir 

"Que te dijieron en el hospital es serio"

"....."

"Peter háblame"

"...."

Peter se sienta y Sam se pone a su lado 

"Tengo miedo no te mentire"

"Quieres un abrazo?"

Solo mueve su cabeza para que Sam lo abrace 

"No quieres vomitar?"

"No es algo normal en mi estado"

"Que tienes araña"

"Soy un doncel"

"No me importa tu religión"

Peter solo se ríe poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja

"Mira esto" 

Le pasa un folleto donde estaba la información 

"Oh...."

Peter empieza a temblar

"Entonces un bebé...." 

"..."

"Oye porque lloras"

"No me dejaras?"

"No puedo escapar de esto, estoy asombrado tengo suerte"

"¿?"

"Quiero decir los dos queríamos hijos aunque en unos años solo no se cómo sentirme estoy feliz pero también asustado...." 

"Yo también" 

Los chicos se quedan sentados abrazados, consolandose mutuamente

"Webhead"

"Si Buckethead?"

"Puedo?" 

Sam señala el estómago de Peter 

"Oh, claro aunque apenas se nota" 

Sam acerca su mano para ponerla sobre el estómago levemente hinchado de Peter

Sam recuerda cuando su mamá estaba embarazada, hizo lo mismo cuando Kaelynn aún estaba ahí 

Escucha pequeño sollozos

"Lo siento te dañe o algo?!" Se empieza a alarmar

"No es eso, recordé esa vez que nos hicieron ver a la clase un vídeo sobre los abortos, fue un año antes que los conociera a SHIELD y a ustedes"

"Porque les hicieron ver eso"

"Habían muchos embarazos adolescentes en ese entonces, fue horrible ver esos pequeños cuerpos destrozados, mucha sangre, sin piernas o brazos, no quiero que le pase eso al bebé"

"Estas fuera de servicio, no serás Spiderman y no serás instructor de SHIELD"

"Sam!"

"Debemos pensar en nombres también sea niña o niño"

Y de alguna manera Sam logro animar a Peter

****

"Volveré te lo aseguro" Besa la frente de Peter para irse convertido en Nova 

Tenía que pensar

Aterriza en un edificio el más alto

Toma su celular para llamar a alguien

"Hola mamá podemos hablar es algo muy importante"

***

Se suponía que hoy irán a SHIELD la pareja pero en vez de eso Sam se quedó cuidando a Peter ya que le estaba doliendo el abdomen

Sam estaba apoyando en la cama viéndolo 

"Si te duele más podemos ir al hospital sabes" Sam menciona 

"Me lo has dicho 5 veces, es normal mi cuerpo debe estar alistandose para el pequeño o pequeña uhg"

"Estaras bien, tengo que ir a SHIELD ayudar en algunas cosas antes que Fury me mande a limpiar con un cepillo todo el Triskelion"

Peter se ríe de eso 

"Entonces quédate"

"Muy gracioso vendré después, aún le tenemos que decir a Fury sobre esto"

"Tu piensa te haré apoyo emocional desde aquí"

*****

La pareja estaba llendo a la oficina de Fury 

En el camino muchos estudiantes le preguntaron a Peter porque ya no estaban dando clases tan seguido 

Lamentablemente Peter no pudo responder ya que no quería explicar tanto además sus compañeros no estaban dándole una ventaja de explicaciones

Al llegar a la oficina

"Hola Fury" Saluda Peter ya arrepentido de haber aceptado esa idea 

"Para que me querían ver los dos"

"Tendré que darme una baja"

"Que?"

"Lo que trata de decir es que Spiderman estará fuera de servicio por licencia de maternidad....." Nova dice bajo jugando con sus dedos

"....."

"Sorpresa?" Peter mueve sus manos 

"Si los dos me están jugando una broma les aseguro que limpiarán el Triskelion por una semana"

"No es broma, Fury yo soy un doncel dime que sabes que es eso"

"Tu que crees, yo se de eso en visto sólo 2 cosas en mi vida y contigo sería el tercero tengo una doctora en un hospital, el hospital al que fuiste"

"Lo sabías?" 

"Porque crees que Nova te recomendó ese hospital"

Peter mira molesto a Nova aunque no se note por su máscara 

"Entonces estoy de baja?"

"Si, ahora lo fundamental es que tú bebé está sano y protegerte"

"Protegerme?" 

"Los Donceles aun siguen siendo muy raros y sí las personas equivocadas se entera de ti vendrá a cazarte"

"Eso no pasará me aseguraré que nada le pase" Nova dice rápidamente

"Tu Nova tienes misiones que hacer, quieres que te pague no?"

"...."

"Les recomiendo que después ustedes mismos le comenten a sus compañeros de esto"

****

"Sam" 

Peter lo había abrazado de forma cariñosa haciendo círculos en el pecho de su novio 

"Parker estoy haciendo la cena"

"Tengo hambre pero de otra cosa"

"Estoy haciendo las recetas más saludables que sé, no voy a tener sexo contigo antes de la cena"

Sam solo escucha el gemido de frustración de su novio 

"Sabías que mi apetito sexual aumenta, vamos estrellita te deseo"

Peter lo empieza a besar en el cuello 

"No voy a caer, no quiero lastimarte al bebé o a ti"

"Es menos peligroso en los hombres sabías también que es más placentero, vamos di que sí"

"Que tal si primero comes la cena y después tenemos todo el sexo que quieras"

"Echo" 

Peter le da un beso rápido para irse a sentar mientras Sam solo niega divertido 

**Continuará...**


	14. 4 meses

"Sam mirará" Peter dice emocionado

"Desde cuando hace eso?" Pregunta Sam sonriendo

"Recién a empezado" 

Annie se estaba sentado en la cama de sus padres aunque se tambaleaba cayendo hacia atrás siendo amortiguada por las almohadas puestas

Empieza a llorar 

Sam saca la sonaja que tenía para empezar a moverla 

"Acaso SHIELD tiene su marca en juguetes de bebés" Dice Peter divertido viendo el logo del sonajero que ahora lo tenía Annie 

"Tiene que sacar dinero extra de alguna parte y a Annie le encanta"

Se escuchan risitas 

Annie había dejado su sonajero y se había dado la vuelta para moverse de un lado para el otro 

Sam estaba de un lado y Peter del otro viendo que no cayera mientras ella se reía de sus padres 

"Porque dejaste el peluche de Star Lord y Gamora tan lejos Annie está llendo por ellos"

"Al menos sabemos que le gusta"

Y como dijo Peter, Annie se movió hasta los peluches agarrandolos y riéndose de ellos 

Empieza a balbucear intentando articular palabra

"Aa"

"...."

"Se supone que no empiezan a hacer eso hasta el mes siguiente"

"Algo me dice que mi ADN debe tener algo que ver, que tal si la llevamos el próximo mes con el doctor Connors para que la revise"

"Esta bien así estaremos preparados si empieza a trepar paredes o lanzar telarañas" 

"No olvides la superfuerza"

Un peluche le cae a Sam mientras se escuchan risitas 

"Me olvidaba de eso"

****

"Tendremos que comprar leche de fórmula"

"Porque?" Pregunta Sam sirviendo el almuerzo

Annie está dormida en su cuna abrazando el peluche de Gamora

"Estoy produciendo poca leche y ella a empezado a mamar más"

"Eres sabroso Peter más que mi comida" Menciona Sam sonriendo dejando su delantal 

Peter solo resopla con mejillas rojas 

"Solo te permito este tipo de coqueto porque Annie no está con nosotros" 

"Entonces" Sam sonríe con picardía al igual que Peter 

****

Peter está sentado en el sofá con Annie en sus piernas mientras ponía caricaturas 

Pasa un canal en singular y Annie empieza a balbucear intentando aplaudir 

"Ese canal?" 

Peter ve la televisión, Barney el dinosaurio 

Escucha las risitas de Annie 

"Entonces tendremos un maratón de Barney"

Peter sonríe viendo a su hija tan feliz en sus brazos viendo el dibujo 

"Que miran?" Pregunta Sam llegando después de ir al Triskelion

"Annie le gusta Barney, Sam mira lo feliz que está"

Sam para probarlo se pone enfrente del televisor bloqueando la vista 

Annie empieza a gritar y Sam se quita rápidamente, ella deja de gritar para intentar aplaudir 

"Sí lo ama"

"No podías confiar en mí palabra en vez de oír esos pulmones de acero, y dime qué te dijo el doctor Connor?"

"Dice que mejor lo llevamos antes para ver que todo esté bien, mañana vamos al Triskelion entonces, prepararte Annie verás nuevos lugares"

Su hija no entendí nada y no le prestaba atención estaba más concentrada en el dinosaurio morado que está en la televisión 

***

Peter tenía su traje de Spiderman pero se había quitado la máscara para que Annie no llorará 

Ya que había llorado la primera vez que vio a Nova, al menos ya no lo hace

Peter empujaba el cochecito de color azul oscuro mientras Sam volaba a su costado 

Annie estaba con su peluche de Gamora, el cual parece que es su favorito, mientras observa todo a su alrededor por los largos pasillos de la academia SHIELD 

Se escucha una risa mientras Annie intentan señalar arriba donde había un chico caminando 

"Miles hola" Saluda Peter 

El mencionado salta para aterrizar enfrete de ellos 

Annie empieza a aplaudir soltando su peluche 

Miles lo recoge para dárselo 

"Ella es la pequeña Annie es muy linda" 

Se había agachado para estar a la altura del coche 

"Quieres cargarla?" Pregunta Peter sonriendo 

Para él Miles es como un hermano menor 

"No se como hacerlo" 

"Yo te ayudo también tuve que aprender" Sam baja para ayudar a Miles mientras Peter solo mira con ternura la escena 

****

"Parece que Annie está desarrollando tus poderes Peter" El doctor Connors dice viendo la análisis mientras la pequeña araña espacial veía todo con curiosidad por tantos nuevos aparatos que a sus ojos son juguetes sin estrenar

"Pero porque?"

"Físicamente se parece más a Nova pero en su interior tiene más de ti, su desarrollo será más rápido que otros bebés por eso ya está empezando a pronunciar letras no me sorprendería que en el siguiente mes empiece a hablar"

"Doct Connors es posible que ella empiece a trepar paredes como cierta araña que tengo por novio" 

"Hey!" 

Se escucha un balbuceo mientras el peluche de Gamora termina estrellándose con el casco Nova 

"Aa" 

"Mayor fuerza" El doctor Connors menciona recogiendo el peluche para entregarle a Annie 

"Por lo que estoy viendo hay muchas probabilidades que pase"

"Parece que ahora tendremos que estar más atentos" Menciona Sam quitandose el casco 

Annie empieza a extender sus manitos en señal que Sam la cargué

Y él lo hace 

"Por lo demás está bien no parece que su cuerpo reaccione mal ante tu genética"

"Es un alivio gracias doctor Connors"

"Es un gusto ayudar"

**Continuará....**


	15. 5 meses

Peter esta viendo a su hija la cual está sentada en el sofá con la debida protección

"Vamos Annie puedes hacerlo di papá"

"Paaa" 

"Papá"

"Paaaa" Annie sigue alargando la a

Ella se distrae viendo una mariposa y empieza a aplaudir mientras ríe 

Que hacía una mariposa dentro de su casa?

Peter suspira agutando las ganas de lanzar una telaraña a la mariposa 

Peter estaba intentando que Annie dijiera su primera palabra, y hasta ahora ni él ni Sam han tenido éxito alguno en esa misión 

"Ya puedes traerla Peter!" Grita Sam desde la sala 

"Vamos arañita papá ya puso los juegos seguros es hora de jugar"

Annie solo se ríe siendo cargada por su padre

***

Annie estaba echada en el piso sobre mantas donde debajo había fichas grandes de piezas de un material suave y encima de ella un móvil diferente al de su cuna, también había esparcido juguetes y peluches 

Peter esta sentado al lado de Sam viéndola jugar mientras se movía hacia otros juguetes

"Espero que la primera palabra de Annie no sea una mala palabra en cualquier idioma incluyendo el espacial" Peter menciona viendo a Sam 

Hace poco había regresado a ser Spiderman, saliendo de vez en cuando 

En ese tiempo Sam era el que queda %100 a cargo de Annie

"Como sabes eso...."

"Te eh escuchado maldecir en ese idioma cuando creías que no lo hacía"

"Te aseguro Peter que no fue intencional me había golpeado el dedo del pie al menos no fue en español y estoy segura que ella no le escucho 

Justo en ese momento Annie estaba intentando decir algo

"Fa fla" 

"Sam!" Peter grita de brazos cruzados con expresión molesta

Annie mira a su padre para sentarse y cruzarse de brazos y balbucear tratando de tener una mirada de enojo 

"Saaaaa" Dice ella intentando imitar a su padre mientras Sam se reía y toma una foto 

"Le estoy enviando esto a tu tía May y a mí mamá"

"Espera muéstrame la foto"

Peter se acerca mientras Annie busca un juguete con el cual jugar mientras sus padres hablaban 

"Gaora" Dice ella señalando el peluche de Gamora 

"Gamora arañita" Sam la corrigue 

"Gaora gaora gaora gaora Gamora Gamora Gamora" Empieza a abrazar el peluche con mucho amor

"Ella acaso ella" Peter dice señalandola con una sonrisita 

"Sí Parker Gamora fue la primera palabra de Annie" Sam dice con orgullo esperaba con ansias contarle a los guardianes de la galaxia sobre eso

"Una guardia me ganó y yo que quería ser la primera palabra de Annie" Peter suspira melodramáticamente

"Que querías que te dijera mamá"

"Mamá" 

Sam se empieza a reír mientras Annie sonríe

"....." Peter mira molesto a Sam dándole un golpecito en el hombro 

Este se ríe más fuerte 

"Annie di papá"

"Mamá"

"Papá cariño"

"Mamá"

"Te echo la culpa de esto Sam" Peter recalca el nombre de Sam para intentar que Annie los llamé así 

Pero no funcionó 

"Que tiene que hacer una araña para que le digan papá"

"Te llamo mamá Petey debía haberlo grabado"

"Al menos no fue una maldición, si escucho a Annie decir una no importa la que sea te lavare a ti la boca con jabón"

Sam no lo admitiría pero a veces Peter le daba miedo 

Así serán las mamás arañas?

**Continuará....**


	16. 6 meses

"Sam a la izquierda!"

"No va a la derecha!" 

"Papá! Papá!" Annie aplaude mientras sus dos padres estaban de los nervios 

Annie ya sabía gatear y descubrieron algo 

Puede trepar paredes y ahora está sentada en el techo

"Ahora que lo pienso porque no haces eso?!" Le grita Sam a Peter sin dejar de moverse a donde va Annie

"Sí lo hago ella lo hará más seguido, vamos Annie ven con papi"

"Nooo" Solo sigue aplaudiendo 

"Espera tengo una idea ve que no caiga!" Sam sale corriendo a buscar el objeto de su salvación

"Annie vamos baja"

Solo se ríe 

"Oh Annie mira que tengo aquí" 

Sam le enseña el peluche de Gamora 

Ella sonríe y extiende sus manos 

Peter aprovecha eso para saltar al techo y cargarla 

Salta con cuidado aterrizando en el suelo 

"Gamora Gamora" 

"Sí ten a tu peluche" 

Sam le da el peluche a la pequeña la cual se ríe abrazándolo 

"Casi me das un infarto"

"Tenemos que enseñarle a que no haga eso web"

"Sí mañana vendrá tía May junto con mi suegra y Kae"

"Tu tía May es muy amable al dejar que mi mamá y hermana se queden con ella está semana mientras están aquí"

"Mi tía May es muy buena no dejaría que tu mamá y hermana se quedarán en un hotel cualquiera"

"Aguela buela"

"Sí Annie abuela buena" Sam dice cargando a la pequeña mientras pone un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja 

****

Annie tiene la cara escondida en el pecho de Peter 

Es la primera vez que ve a Kaelynn y Eva, la mamá de Sam 

"Annie debe estará asustada es la primera vez que las ve" Dice Sam algo apenado por eso 

"No importa hijo nos tomara un tiempo hacer que Annie confíe en nosotras"

"Dime Peter Annie ya a empezado a gatear?'

"Sí y casi nos da un infarto"

"Porque?" Pregunta curiosa Kaelynn

"Ella es hija de Spiderman y Nova tiene mis poderes, trepó las paredes y se quedó sentada en el techo"

"Guo quisiera haberlo visto" Kaelynn dice emocionada viendo a Annie la cual despegaba su cara del pecho de Peter para ver a su tía 

"Guena?" 

"Sí Kaelynn y abuelas buenas" Sam dice señalando a las mujeres 

Annie aplaude feliz 

Tía May junto a Eva se ríen de eso 

Kaelynn empieza a jugar con Annie moviendo sus manitos 

Annie se empieza a reír 

****

"Peter le están creciendo los primero dientes a Annie" menciona Sam viendo la boquita de su hija 

La cual estaba mordiendo su biberón y se lo terminaba rápido dejando caer la botella 

Está sentada en su silla especial y segura 

Ella empieza a llorar 

"Los primeros dientes causan dolor pobre de mi bebé" Peter dice esto mientras limpia la baba que dejaba caer 

"Voy a traer esa cosa que muerden los bebés estoy seguro que está en una de las cajas de su cuarto"

"Ve por él antes que intente morder a su peluche de Star Lord"

***

Ahora empezaba la batalla más grande de los dos superhéroes

Alimentar a Annie sin que tire su comida a sus caras o al suelo 

"Di ah Annie ahí va la nave espacial"

"Enserio Sam"

"Soy original Peter" 

Annie voltea su boca 

"Annie mira ahí va el tradicional avión"

Vuelve a mover su boquita 

"Mira tú peluche de Gamora está aquí" Peter mueve el peluche

Annie empieza abrir su boca 

Peter le da un mirada a Sam la cual el entiende al instante

Sam le mete con cuidado la cuchara en la boca a Annie

Ella lo pasa 

"Lo logramos" Dice victorioso Sam 

Le cae un pedazo de papilla en la cara al igual que Peter 

Annie solo se ríe

"Annie 1 Papás 0" 

Los dos suspiran esto sería difícil cuando sea hora de bañarla 

**Continuará....**


	17. 7 meses

"Barney" Annie señala la televisión

"Sí Barney cariño pero fue suficiente por hoy"

Sam apaga la televisión y Annie pone un ceño fruncido cruzándose de brazos con expresión de enojo

"Papá malo"

Sam le toma una foto para enviarle a Peter

"Eres idéntica a tu padre cuando estás enojada pero Peter me matará si te quedas demasiado tiempo viendo televisión" Sam la carga para llevarla a su corral y meterla mientas ellas empieza a llorar 

"No funcionará esta vez"

Sam solo ve la expresión molesta de su hija que empieza a botezar

***

"(Oh qué tierna)" Peter sonríe debajo de su máscara mientras termina de atacar con telarañas a un agente de Hydra y esquivando a otros 

Esta viendo su celular

"Spiderman puedes concentrarte!" Le grita Amadeus Cho

"Sí ya entendí no te enojes Cho"

****

"Peter no quiere comer"

"Le están saliendo dientes Sam ni tu maravillosa papilla le hará comer"

"Las arañas tienes gustos peculiares" 

"Por eso estoy a tu lado"

"Oye!" 

Annie se ríe

Peter se acerca Sam para besarlo

Annie solo resopla mientras extiende sus manos

"Parece que alguien también quiere atención Parker acaparas demasiado" Sam menciona mientras carga a Annie

"Oh Alexander no empieces" Dice Peter muy divertido pero Annie empieza a jalar su cabello 

"Creía que había superado esa estaba aih no arañita a papi le duele"

Sam solo se ríe mientras Peter se queja por su cabello 

"Sam deja de reírte y ayudame o de verdad te voy a hacer dormir en el sofá"

Sam besa la mejilla de Peter 

"Tranquilo Web ya te ayudo"

***

"Listo Buckethead"

"Listo webhead"

Los dos chicos mueven su cabeza para ver a Annie, la cual observa las fotos de los animales que están enfrete de ella 

"Como dice la vaca?" Pregunta Sam

"Muu" Dice Annie señalando la vaca 

"Como dice el gato?" Pregunta Peter 

"Miauuu" Annie señala la foto del gato 

"Como dice el perro?"

"Guoaaaaa"

"Como dice papi?" Pregunta divertido Sam 

"Sam!"

"Saaaam" 

"Te perdono por esta vez"

"Ito?" Annie señala una foto de un sapo 

"Sapito o sapo arañita espacial"

"Pito!"

"...."

"Pito! Pito!" 

"Sam haz que olvidé eso por favor" Dice Peter golpeandose la frente 

"Como dice Spiderman?" Pregunta Sam 

"Shhhsh" Annie hace sonidos de lanzamiento mientras mueve sus manitos

"Sí shhsh" Sam hace la pose de la mano 

Annie lo imita y lanza telarañas 

"....."

Ella se ríe de la cara de Sam y Peter 

"Odio a mis genes" Peter pone su cabeza en el hombro de Sam aunque tenía una sonrisa al igual que él

"Tú y tus genes dominantes de araña" Sam dice divertido al menos con eso Annie olvidaría la palabra pito 

"Shhhshhh" Sigue lanzando telarañas 

Peter hace una telaraña en el techo dibujando a Barney

"Barney! Barney!" Annie empieza a aplaudir intentando hacer lo mismo 

Al no hacerlo empieza a llorar

"No llores cariño te enséñale a hacerlo cuando crezcas por ahora vámonos y dejemos que papá limpie nuestro desastre"

"Astre" Annie dice bostezando mientras pone su cabeza en el hombre de Peter 

"Espera porque yo?" 

"Después pasaremos tiempo solos y ahí podremos hacer lo que queramos" 

Peter besa a Sam antes de irse con a Annie para que tome su siesta 

Sam suspira pero estaba feliz al ver la sonrisa de Annie y Peter 

**Continuará...**


	18. 8 meses

"Peter, Annie, donde están par de arañas?" Pregunta Sam viendo que ni su novio o hija estaba presente para el desayuno 

"Aquí Sammy" 

Sam voltea y se sobre salta viendo que Peter y Annie están sentados en el techo jugando 

"Saben que no puedo hacer eso, ahora bajen o su desayuno se enfriara"

Peter salta al suelo para atrapar a Annie la cual se ríe y extiende sus manos para que Sam la cargué 

"Cada día estás más grande mi princesa"

"Papá shhsh shshhs" Mueve sus manos haciendo la pose que hace Nova al volar 

"Nada de vuelos Annie papá no volaré hasta que esté verificado que es seguro"

"Oye lo soy...." 

"Volar y hacer una supernova mientras tienes a Annie es seguro"

".... Tienes un punto pero es más seguro que estar colgados de cabeza en el techo"

"Como digas deja a esa traviesa en la sala te ve a ayudar a cocinar"

"Peter no queremos a los bomberos en nuestra casa porque explotaste la cocina"

"Tú estás para ver que no haga eso, pon a Annie en su corral"

"Quédate aquí mientras papá ve que papi no queme el desayuno y tengamos que llamar a los bomberos

"Bomberos!" 

"Sí bomberos y creo que mejor me voy"

Sam le deja en su corral para irse a la cocina corriendo 

"Bomberos" 

Empieza a jugar con sus juguetes 

Lanza una pelota y sale de su corral 

"Shshhs shhsh" 

Annie lanza su telaraña a la pelota para traerla pero no entra por su corral 

Ella saca la lengua para empezar a escupir 

"Shshhs shhsh papi shhsh" 

Lanza sus telarañas al techo para llegar a él y empezar a gatear hasta llegar al suelo 

Empieza a perseguir su pelota y la alcanza para jugar con ella hasta lanzarla al corral 

"..." Se cruza de brazos sacando la lengua

"Papá corral"

Annie sabía cómo salir mas ende no como entrar 

Se empieza a mover hacia el sofá 

Peter estaba en la puerta preguntase como logro salir de su corral sin tirarlo 

Sam iba a hablar pero Peter hace la señal del silencio

Annie se apoya en el sofá para mantenerse de pie 

No se atreve a soltar el sofá y intenta moverse pero se cae de trasero para llorar 

"Bien echo arañita pero como te saliste del corral" Peter dice cargando a Annie la cual lloraba 

"Auchi"

"Auchi pero no tienes que dejar de intentar para caminar, estoy muy orgulloso por ti arañita espacial" 

Sam empieza acariciar la cabeza de Annie despeinandola y dejando los cabellos de su frente que son como Peter todos revueltos 

Annie solo escupe mientras empieza a mover su naricita y hace una expresión de disgusto 

"Huele a quemado?" Pregunta Peter también oliendo el olor 

"Deje prendida la estufa!" Sam se va corriendo 

"Bomberos?"

"Parece que sí Annie y estaba vez papi no fue el responsable"

"Bomberos! Bomberos!" Annie empieza a aplaudir mientras Peter la deja en su corral

"Juega con tu peluche de Gamora mientras papi va ayudar a papá y no te salgas esta vez esta bien"

"Gamora salir?" Annie levanta el peluche 

"No Gamora tampoco puede salir ahora regreso, Sam todo bien!"

Annie solo abraza su peluche 

**Continuará....**


	19. Extra: niñeras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La niñera favorita de Annie es

Cuando Peter y Sam tenían que salir a misiones sabían que no podían dejar a cualquier niñera a Annie, ella es especial muy especial por sus poderes 

Por eso tienen su lista de niñeras

Niñeras seguras:

Tía May (todo un amor y muy responsable, ella es su primera opción si está disponible)

Danny (Annie lo ama por alguna razón y puño de hierro sorprendentemente sabe cómo tratar con niños)

Miles (responsable y es como un hermano mayor para Annie y ella piensa lo mismo) 

Flash (Aunque no lo parezca es buen niñero y Annie ya no le tiene miedo a su disfraz)

Ben (Annie es de las pocas personas que le sacan sonrisas y se le ve menos malhumorado)

MJ /Harry (Sus padrinos la cuidan muy bien y la engrien mucho)

No niñeras jamás de los jamases:

Chica ardilla (La trata como si fuera una de sus ardillas)

Amadeus (La estudia en vez de cuidarla haciendo analices)

Ava (Muy ocupada para hacerse cargo de ella aunque se llevan bien, Annie una vez le arrancó por accidente un pedazo de cabello y se lo tuvo que cortar aunque no le guarda rencor)

Luke (No sabe mucho de bebés y aún así está casado con una chica muy linda llamada Jessica la cual quiere hijos irónico)

Daga/ Capa (Casi envían a Annie a Latinoamérica!)

Nick Fury (Porque está en la lista? Es capaz de convertir a Annie en un mini él)

"Gracias por cuidarla Miles te aseguro que después te daremos una propina" Peter dice empujando el coche

"Me gusta cuidara y además la paga es un bono"

"Miles! Miles!" Annie aplaude en su coche riendo 

"Gracias araña de verdad es díficil tener una niñera cuando esta niña tiene poderes de araña de por medio"

"Shshhs shhsh" Lanza telaraña 

"Lanza telarañas genial también sabe trepar paredes, digo para saber que nada malo pase"

"Sí lo hace ten cuidado se a vuelto muy traviesa"

"No se preocupen está en buenas manos"

"Bueno nos vamos, se buena con Miles Annie" Peter besa le frente de su hija 

"Cuidate araña" Sam revuelve los cabellos de Annie y está ríe 

"Abios" 

"Adiós pequeña, vendremos en unas 5 horas hasta entonces Miles y de nuevo gracias" 

Peter dice eso antes de irse con Sam 

"Lista para divertirte araña" Dice sonriendo Miles mientras la mira 

"Divertibo divertido!" 

"Sí hagamos silencio ya eh aprendido a manejar el avión arácnido y Amadeus está ocupado en algo así que vamos a viajar"

"Avión shhsh"

Miles es una buena niñera aunque a veces haga travesuras con Annie 

La ventaja es que Annie ponía una carita tierna para salvar a Miles

Y Miles al terminar de cuidarla recibía una paga por parte de ambos padres

**Fin del extra**


	20. 9 meses

"Annie baja del techo ahora mismo" Dice Sam en tono de mando 

"Ño gustar" Se cruza de brazos mientras abraza su peluche 

"Te dejo gatear en el suelo pero el techo es otra cosa baja o no te daré de cenar tu papilla y te daré en vez esa horrible sopa que está preparando papi"

"Te oí Sam Alexander!" Grita Peter desde la cocina

"Ño no no" Empieza a gatear hasta bajar y tirar del pantalón de papá 

"Feo sopa fea" Saca la lengua en señal de asco 

"O vamos no sabe tan mal" Peter dice desde la puerta de la cocina viendo a padre e hija 

"Sí te digo la verdad me seguirás amando?"

"Papi no quiere?" Annie pone ojos llorosos 

"Claro que te quiero arañita al igual que tú padre aunque no tenga buen gusto"

"Por algo te elegí"

Peter lo mira con los ojos en blanco mientras Sam se ríe 

"A veces me pregunto cómo me enamoré de ti cubeta" 

"Encanto Nova nadie se resiste a el"

Peter solo rueda los ojos 

"Sabes que de todos modos tú te la tendrás que comer no"

".... Annie también comerás sopa"

"Noooooooo, sueño" 

Annie se echa en el hombro de Sam 

"Ven aquí arañita es hora de almorzar"

"Sueño dormir" Se hace la dormida aunque su sonrisa la delata 

"Y yo que te iba dejar ver televisión antes de dormir pero veo que ya dormirás que pena" Dice con lastima fingida Peter suspirando 

"Teletubbies, despierta"

"Primero toma tú sopa y después Teletubbies"

"Sopa no Teletubbies si"

"Sam"

"Papá"

"....."

A veces Sam se pregunta si ese escenario se repetirá cuando Annie crezca 

****

"Como ama esto a mí me da escalofríos" Susurra Sam a Peter el cual tenía a Annie en brazos 

"Ni idea a mi también me gustaba antes ahora solo me perturba"

"Estas seguro que no le dará pesadillas"

"Si no le dio la primera vez que la vio no le dará miedo verás que después encontrará otra cosa que le guste" 

Los dos padres siguen susurrando hasta que Annie empieza a bostezar y acomodarse en el pecho de Peter 

Los chicos se siguen susurrando cambiando de tema del programa perturbador que le encanta a Annie a lanzarse cumplidos 

"Sammy"

"Dime Petey"

"Annie se durmió haz silencio" Susurra mientras ella bosteza acomodandose

"Iré a prender la luz no quiero que te caigas"

"No soy tan torpe.... No tanto, solo ve" 

Sam se ríe bajo para irse 

****

Peter cierra la puerta con delicadeza 

Annie está en su cuna durmiendo abrazando su peluche de Gamora 

Sam bosteza mientras se echa en la cama 

"Esta dormida profundamente"

"Tú sopa la noqueó y ya está haciendo efecto en mi"

"Es la receta de tía May, ella me daba esa sopa cuando no podía dormir" Peter sonríe 

La sopa de su tía es muy poderosa hizo caer dormida a una bebé con poderes arácnidos y a su pareja que tiene entrenamiento de SHIELD y es un superhéroe que le gusta el espacio

"Y porque no te afectó" Bosteza 

"Tengo inmunidad, duerme bien Sam"

"Duerme Peter" 

Se dan un beso para dormir abrazados

Peter no era tan inmune al efecto después de todo 

Pero Sam no tenía que saberlo

**Continuará....**


	21. 10 meses

"Papá" Annie dice bajo viendo a Sam apunto de irse con los guardianes de la galaxia

Como toda niña curiosa lo siguió sin que Peter se de cuenta ya que estaba dormido

La pregunta es cómo se despertó y salió 

O si poderes de araña

Los chicos tienen que mejorar su seguridad 

Y sin que se den cuenta Annie había seguido a su padre hasta la nave por el transportador

Al ver un nuevo entorno tan emocionante y por descubrir mientras la nave salía del planeta

****

"Sentido arácnido" Peter se levanta llendo al cuarto de Annie por seguridad

Cuando se acerca a la cuna se aguanta las ganas de gritar viéndola vacía 

"No entres en pánico, no entres en pánico, no entres en pánico" Se empieza a repetir hasta llegar a su laptop y buscar las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad que tiene 

Sí hubiera sido un secuestro la habitación estaría destrozada y abrían dejado una nota 

Peter empieza a buscar hasta dar con la indicada

"Pequeña astuta más le vale a Sam darse cuenta o dos personas estarán en problemas"

En las grabaciones se muestra cómo Annie se había ido sin ser vista y detectada por Sam a la nave de los guardianes de la galaxia 

****

Horas después 

La misión que estaba haciendo Sam era fácil y corta 

Así que estaría llegando en la madrugada a casa 

"Buen trabajo Nova" Le dice Star Lord 

"Cada día me vuelvo más fuerte" Dice con una sonrisa de orgullo

"Y como está esa niña tuya la niña ana"

"Yo soy groot"

"Como se llame"

"Se llama Annie, maestro Rocket" 

Ella al escuchar su nombre sonrió 

"Papá"

Nova levanta a mirada casi dándole un infarto

Annie está en el techo muy feliz en su pijama de Spiderman riendo y aplaudiendo

"Como se metió una niña humana a la nave sin darnos cuenta?" Pregunta Gamora 

Annie se le queda viendo con una gran sonrisa recordando a su peluche

"Porque me está viendo así?" 

"Groot puedes bajarla por favor" Dice Nova recuperándose del shock, Peter lo iba a matar por no darse cuenta 

"Yo soy groot" 

Extiende sus raíces y Annie baja trepando como si fuera un juguete 

"Estas segura que no es un mono?" Pregunta Star Lord viendo a Annie jugar en Groot como si fuera un parque de juegos 

"Star Lord!"

****

"Debemos mejorar la seguridad, me asusté horrible al no ver a Annie en ninguna parte"

"Casi me da un infarto cuando la ví pegada en el techo de la nave groot me tuvo que ayudar a bajarla y no quería soltar a Gamora"

"Es su peluche favorito estoy seguro que debió pensar que era uno a escala" 

Peter ve a Annie dormir en su corral con un chupón tranquilamente mientras le servía un café a Sam

Una de las pocas cosas que sabe hacer en la cocina con muy buen sabor 

"Esto de ser padres es difícil" Dice Sam golpeándose contra la mesa 

"Lo es pero ya somos adultos y apesta" Dice Peter sentándose al costado de su pareja mientras le sobaba la espalda 

"Pero se sienta una calidez al verla, ella es parte de familia, ella es algo importante para los dos aunque sea muy traviesa y astuta"

Sam sonríe para ver a Peter 

"Tienes razón araña y te tengo para ayudar"

Se acerca para besarlo, lo hace con lentitud y ternura para seguir tomando su desayuno 

****

Otro día más en la casa de Spiderman y Nova, otro día en su vida doméstica 

"Estoy seguro que está vez lo hará"

"No le presionemos ella podrá tener tus poderes de araña pero aún es una bebé"

Annie estaba intentando cambiar aunque antes siempre de dar el primer paso se caía de trasero 

Pero la niña es testaruda como cierta araña y no se rinde fácilmente

Sam está con su celular listo para grabar cada vez que Annie lo intente mientras Peter está a unos metros de ella 

Annie se levanta y se empieza a tambalear pero se queda de pie 

Empieza a poner un pie adelante y luego el otro para llegar a Peter

Sigue así mientras Peter lo espera con brazos abiertos

Peter la atrapa antes caiga

"Bien echo pequeña traviesa, lo grabaste Sam"

"Todo, estas llorando?" Pregunta divertido viendo a Peter con ojos cristalinos 

"No no estoy llorando, es que crecen tan rápido" 

Sam se acerca para limpiar las lágrimas

"Papi?"

"No llores no queremos que Annie llore y yo tampoco quiero llorar aunque tienes razón o genial quiero llorar" Dice divertido Sam aunque tenía algunas lágrimas 

"Papá? Papi?"

"No es nada arañita papi se puso sentimental"

"Eres lo peor" Peter dice sonriendo dejando de llorar 

"Tú también lo eres" Sam también sonríe 

"Te amo" Los dicen antes de reírse y besarse mientras Annie saca su lengua y se empieza a mover en señal de que la bajen 

"Creo que alguien no le gusta que te bese"

"Papi asco papá asco" 

Los dos padres se ríen antes eso viendo a la pequeña de brazos cruzados

"Es temprano quieres ir al parque a dar una vuelta"

"Sí!" 

"Muy bien entonces alistemonos, Sam tu ve por las cosas yo iré a cambiarla" 

Sam huele el olor 

"También el pañal" 

"Espero que no sea una bomba si no te aseguro que te llamaré a ti para que lo votes"

"Debemos dejar de darle frijoles tan seguido"

**Continuará....**


	22. 11 meses

"Annie baja del techo" Sam dice sin verla ya sabiendo donde estaba 

"Nooo"

"Peter diré que baje... Tú también estás ahí no?"

"No claro que no" 

En silencio Peter baja del techo de un salto 

Annie saca su telaraña para bajar con cuidado y Peter la carga 

"Techo bueno" 

"Les voy a tirar veneno de insectos"

"Sam por última vez las arañas son arácnidos"

"Bichos no arañas si"

"Aún así no debes andar en el techo papi tendrá que limpiar"

Peter suspira viendo sus huellas y las de Annie en el techo 

"Papi limpia"

"Sí arañita papi limpia" 

"Después haces eso es hora de desayunar"

"Desayuno"

****

Peter sonríe al lado de Sam viendo a Annie 

Están en su patio trasero cerca del pequeño jardín que tienen

Annie está apoyada en la cerca mientras con una mano se agarra mientras empieza a dar pasos 

Algunas veces se cae pero se vuelve a levantar 

"A este paso vamos a tener el próximo mes a una araña corredora" Peter dice sonriendo viendo cómo Annie práctica y práctica su andar

"Tendrás que limpiar los techos por enseñarle araña yo limpiare el suelo"

"También cumple un año, a crecido mucho"

"Recuerdo cuando era una bebé de un mes lloraba mucho era una total glotona"

"Un lo es" 

Peter se ríe de eso mientras Sam lo abraza 

"No olvides los pañales"

"Aún los lleva y apestan" Sam pone cara de asco 

"De que te quejas cubeta yo soy el que cambia mayormente los pañales sucios tú solo cambias los que son menores"

"Aún así me amas"

"Debería pensar en cómo castigarte por hacer eso"

Peter empieza a hacer cosquillas a Sam 

Este se empieza a reír hasta caerse en el césped

"Así jugamos no araña ya verás!" Sam empieza a hacer cosquillas también a Peter 

Él se empieza a reír sobre Sam y sigue haciendo cosquillas 

Annie ve a sus dos padres jugar 

Se empieza a mover con cuidado mientras camina un paso a otro de manera lenta 

"Araña fuerte no llorar" Se dice una y otra vez está llegar a su padres y se deja caer de trasero 

"Papá papi" 

Ellos dejan de hacerse cosquillas para ver a su hija 

Los dos se sientan viéndola con su carita de curiosidad y felicidad 

"Annie llegaste hasta aquí caminando"

"Sí no miento"

"No mientas Pet mis pobres margaritas me lo dicen" 

Sam mira sus flores aplastadas 

"Lo siento" 

"No importa, solo no pases por ahí ya"

Annie solo mueve su cabeza 

"Vamos adentró Annie parece que va llover"

"Lluvia" 

"Itsy bitsy araña subió su telaraña" Empieza cantar Peter mientras le da la mano a Annie 

"Vino la lluvia, y se la llevó" Canta Sam dándole la otra mano a Annie 

"Salió el sol, se secó la lluvia y Itzi, bitzi araña, otra vez subió" Terminan de cantar los dos ayudando a Annie a caminar adentro de casa 

****

"Ya tienes alguna idea de que le vamos hacer en su cumpleaños?" Pregunta Sam a Peter el cual estaba haciendo algunos arreglos a su lanzador de telarañas 

"Sí es por los Teletubbies no temas"

"No me dan miedo solo me pertuban"

"Le gusta peppa pig ahora tranquilo ya no habrá cumpleaños de Teletubbies"

Sam suspira aliviado 

"Que le regalaremos?" Pregunta él

"A estado pidiendo juguetes de esa cerda, que tal unos peluches de ellos?"

"Espero que no le quité su favoritismo a Gamora, hasta ahora duerme con ese peluche"

"Por alguna razón la ama, hablando de eso le tendremos que decir a los demás han estado preguntando todos sobre todo Miles de que le gusta para comprarle algo"

"Mañana que vamos a dejar a Annie con su niñero favorito les decimos eso"

"Buena idea"

"Ahora deja eso y ven a la cama"

Peter rueda los ojos divertido dejando su lanzadores para tirarse al lado de Sam

El próximo mes habría una fiesta en la casa 

**Continuará...**


	23. 1 año

"Despierta arañita"

"Nooooo sueño"

"Vamos despierta hoy es un día especial"

Sam destapa a Annie para despertarla 

"Dormir" Annie se vuelve a tapar 

"(Porque esto se me hace tan familiar)"

**Flash black**

_"Web levántate tenemos que ir a la escuela"_

_"No quiero"_

_"Llegaremos tarde"_

_Sam lo destapa_

_"Quiero dormir" Se vuelve a tapar_

_"Te quedarás sin el desayuno que prepare"_

_Peter se levanta saltando de la cama asustando a Sam_

_"Sabes ya no tengo sueño_

**Fin del Flash black**

"Y yo que prepare tu desayuno favorito que mal tendré que decir a papi que se lo coma"

"Despierta"

Annie abre los ojos para ver a Sam el cual ríe 

"Vamos abajo antes que papi se como todo el desayuno"

"Nooo"

***

"Feliz cumpleaños Annie"

"Cumpleaños"

Peter sonríe mientras dejaba a Annie viendo televisión 

"No camines por el techo hasta que regrese ya arañita"

"Sí papá"

Sam sube las escaleras para ir a ver a Peter el cual se fue apenas dejo a Annie con una mirada triste 

Llega a la habitación de Annie 

"Estas bien Peter?" Sam pregunta mientras veía a Peter sentado en la mecedora con las manos en la cara mientras respiraba 

"Lo siento es solo que estaba pensando en el bebé que perdimos abría sido su cumpleaños también hoy" 

"Estoy aquí contigo también la extraño es raro no la conocimos pero la extrañamos tanto" 

Peter solo sonríe con tristeza

Sam extiende sus manos para que Peter lo abrace 

El lo hace 

Se quedan así unos minutos 

"Gracias Buckethead"

"De nada webhead"

Los dos chicos bajan viendo a Annie ver televisión al lado de su peluche de Gamora 

"Peppa" Ella sonríe 

****

Annie estaba sentada viendo a sus padres correr de un lado a otro en el patio 

"Papas trabajan" Annie le dice a su peluche de Gamora

Peter y Sam estaba decorando el patio trasero, ahí sería la fiesta 

"Fiesta de Peppa pig, Gamora dormir" 

Ella se levanta para caminar adentro de casa para ir a dejar a su peluche en su cuarto 

"Annie no camines en el techo" Dice Peter viéndola 

"Sí papi" Dice ella inflando sus mejillas mientras entra 

"Que nos falta cariño"

"Ya tenemos todo, las golosinas están escondidas junto al pastel, ya tenemos las decoraciones y dónde pondremos el pastel solo nos falta alistar a Annie y esperar a los invitados" 

"Sí un villano hoy se atreve a atacar lo dejare colgado de cabeza y no tendré piedad" Dice Peter poniendo cara mala

"Ni Nova hoy es un día especial"

****

"Peter ya bañaste a Annie-" Sam se ríe viendo a Peter 

"Me ayudas" Dice él, tenía la mitad de su cuerpo envuelto en telarañas 

"Papá" Annie está jugando en el agua 

"Annie 1 Peter 0"

"Sam!" 

"Ya te ayudo, arañita traviesa"

***

"Hola tía Kaelynn, abuela" Saluda Kaelynn a su tía 

"Feliz cumpleaños Annie" 

"Feliz cumpleaños sobrina, ya camina"

"Creelo enana a estado practicando una y otra vez está lograrlo"

Ya estaban llegando los invitados la familia está en la puerta saludando 

"Avión" Annie señala el cielo donde un avión con rojo y azul deciende 

"Y llegaron los Web Warriors" Peter sonríe viendo a su equipo salir del avión 

"Hola familia de arañas y Nova" Saluda Flash siendo el primero 

"Venom" 

"Flash"

"Venom"

"Flash"

"Venom"

"Venom" Flash iba utilizar la psicólogia inversa 

"Venom" 

Los demás se ríen

"Miles!" 

"Cuidado" Dice Miles mientras Annie corría hacia él casi cayendo pero él la había atrapado 

"Esta muy feliz de verte" Sam dice de brazos cruzados

"Annie te quiere mucho Miles" Peter dice sonriendo mientras Flash veía a Miles preguntadose que había echo para ganarse el cariño de la hija de su líder 

***

Así paso un año apenas desde que Annie nació 

**Continuará...**


	24. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin

3 años después

"Annie déjate poner el lazo"

"No quiero tía Kaelynn" Se queja una niña de 4 años de cabellos negros y ojos verdes

"Es la boda de tus papás por fin Peter será mi cuñado oficial vamos hazlo por mí y la abuela"

"Vamos Annie si no papá se podrá triste ellos dos se esforzaron mucho en encontrar ese lazo solo para ti" Le dice Eva viendo a su nieta 

"Estoy segura que te verás muy linda, pontelo si corazón" La tía May le dice 

"Esta bien si lo piden la abuela y tía May" 

Se deja poner el lazo por Kaelynn mientras ella empieza a sonreír por su victoria

"Porque mis papás recien se casan?" 

"Porque mi hermano recién se acordó de eso"

"Este es un día muy especial para ellos, vamos entre unos minutos deben estar llegando" Eva dice extendiendo su mano para que Annie la tomé junta a la de tía May

****

La iglesia está llena 

Muchos superhéroes, agentes de SHIELD, guardianes de la galaxia y familia de los novios se encontraban en ese lugar 

Hoy después de 4 años por fin Peter Parker alias Spiderman y Sam Alexander alias Nova se iban a casar 

Mientras la pequeña hija de la pareja estaba sentada entre su abuela y tía May sonriendo moviéndose sus pies desde su asiento viendo a sus dos padres en el altar

"Los declaro marido y marido, puede besar al novio" Dice el cura

"Te amo Peter Parker" 

"Te amo Sam Alexander" 

Sam toma la cara de Peter para besarlo 

Los invitados aplauden y algunos gritan 

***

"Estoy muy feliz por ti mi hijo" 

Eva abraza a su hijo mientras la tía May abrazaba a Peter 

"Tú tío Ben estaría muy orgulloso"

"Gracias tía May" 

Peter voltea su mirada viendo Annie jugar con Kaelynn

"Peter" 

La señora Alexander se acerca a él mientras la tía May se acerca a Sam 

"Muchas gracias Peter, jamás había visto a Sam tan feliz"

"Yo debería agradecerle por criar han tan buen chico, Sam es una persona muy especial"

Los dos siguen hablando mientras Sam hacía lo mismo con la tía May

"Se que serán muy felices"

"Gracias señora Parker"

Ella se ríe 

"Ya somos familia Sam, dime tía May"

Sam solo sonríe viendo a Peter esperándolo 

"Creo que alguien te espera, ve por el Sam"

"Gracias tía May"

Sam se acerca a Peter

"Por fin nos casamos y somos una familia, quieres algo esposo mío" Menciona en tono burlón 

Mientras la música suena Peter le extiende la mano a Sam 

"Un baile con mi esposo"

"Te sigo araña"

Los dos chicos empieza a bailar mientras se ríen de algunos chistes que Peter hacía 

Aunque no tuvieran gracia para Sam no le importaba 

Le bastaba con ver la alegría de su esposo 

"Oye Peter"

"Dígame señor Alexander Parker" 

Sam suelta una risa con eso 

"Crees que a Annie le gustaría ser hermana mayor"

"Quien sabe tal vez acaso quieres tener otro hijo"

"Después de la luna de miel quisiera tener otra arañita"

"Esta bien tendremos otro hijo pero tendrás que aguantar mi mal humor"

"Te soporto"

"Mis extraños antojos"

"Annie tiene singulares gustos"

"Y engordarle perderé está figura que tanto amas"

"Me casé contigo por lo que eres no por como te vez, no te vas a deshacer de mí te buscaré por toda la galaxia si es necesario"

"Por fin mi suerte Parker me dio día cosas buenas, un lindo y amoroso esposo y-" 

"Papá yo también quiero bailar con ustedes" se queja Annie mientras Sam y Peter le dan la mano 

"Y una linda hija no puedo pedir más"

"Yo sé que" 

Sam le da un beso antes de empezar a bailar 

"Los quiero" Annie dice sonriendo 

"Nosotros también cariño"

"Te queremos más que el infinito"

**Fin**


End file.
